Deux pour un
by Melfique
Summary: Sibylle Trelawney souhaite expérimenter le voyage astral, mais l'incantation échoue et son âme se retrouve dans le corps de Severus Rogue.
1. Le voyage astral

_Bonjour ! :)  
_

 _Je suis enfin en vacances, ce qui me donne le temps d'enfin publier cette fic qui date de février. Eh oui, une seconde comédie avec **Severus et Sibylle**. Que voulez-vous, je les aime bien ensemble, ces deux-là. :P _

_En tout, la fic compte **9 chapitres** et ils seront postés, comme d'habitude, une fois par semaine. J'espère que cette petite histoire humoristique vous plaira._

 _(L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à **JK Rowling** ; l'inspiration provient du film " **All of Me** ")_

 _(Pour voir la bannière en entier de cette histoire, visitez Melfique sur **DeviantArt** )_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 ― Le voyage astral**

Severus Rogue se réveilla, un samedi matin, en maugréant. Comme d'habitude, en se levant du lit, ses pieds touchèrent un sol de pierre froid, il frissonna dans la pénombre humide de sa chambre privée de fenêtres, et grimaça en enfilant sa robe de chambre aux effluves de moisi. Sa petite vie grise et morne, engluée par la routine, sans passion, le rebutait. Il voulait bien continuer son rôle d'espion au sein de l'Ordre, se consacrer à la fois à l'enseignement et au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sombrer dans d'amères déprimes.

Il se sentait seul. S'il se passait plus d'action dans cette mission contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans devoir mettre sa patience à l'épreuve chaque fois qu'il devait faire classe à une bande de cornichons, les semaines seraient déjà plus palpitantes. Hélas, il était prisonnier de cet ennui, de ces froids appartements aux cachots, de ses regrets et de son sort. Par conséquent, il se sentait seul jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme.

Mais naturellement, jamais il ne l'admettrait.

Après s'être douché rapidement, il s'habilla en se drapant de sa longue cape noire et sortit dans le couloir d'un pas ferme. Sur son chemin, il foudroya les élèves du regard, question d'entretenir sa réputation de professeur redoutable. Il pénétra dans la Grande Salle bondée, la traversa en semant dans son sillage des silences intimidés, puis s'installa, dans un raclement de chaise, à la table des professeurs, entre Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall. Celle-ci, tandis qu'elle se versait une tasse de thé, l'examina du coin de l'œil.

― Vous m'avez l'air d'avoir passé la nuit dans une essoreuse, mon jeune ami, dit-elle de sa voix sèche. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Encore levé du mauvais pied ?

Severus serra les mâchoires. Sans répondre, il attrapa le plat d'œufs brouillés et remplit son assiette. McGonagall continua de le scruter à travers ses lunettes rectangulaires.

― Dure semaine ? présuma-t-elle.

― C'est ça, parla-t-il froidement. Que Merlin soit loué, c'est le week-end. Passez-moi la cafetière, s'il vous plaît.

McGonagall jeta un coup d'œil à Dumbledore, qui pour sa part semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et attrapa la cafetière qu'elle posa devant Severus.

― Voilà, dit-elle. Mais si je peux me permettre, vous devriez essayer le thé. C'est plus apaisant. C'est également efficace contre l'insomnie. Moi, personnellement, je bois au minimum...

― Vous buvez au minimum cinq tasses de thé par jour, oui, je sais, coupa Severus, blasé. Vous m'en avez déjà fait part. Maintenant, excusez-moi, Minerva, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à converser ce matin.

― Comme d'habitude, hum, répliqua McGonagall du tac au tac. Vous devriez sortir et briser un peu votre routine. Ainsi, vous seriez moins morose et je n'aurais pas à endurer tous les matins votre sale caractère.

Severus, qui était en train de se verser du café, reposa brusquement la cafetière en répandant des gouttes sur la table. Mais il ne put rien rétorquer. Dumbledore, en sortant de ses pensées dans un cillement, demanda :

― Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

― Rien, marmonna Severus en dardant McGonagall d'un œil insulté. Tout va très bien.

― Parfaitement, enchaîna Minerva d'un ton naturel, indifférente à son collègue, tout va très bien. D'ailleurs, Sibylle Trelawney rayonne aujourd'hui. Je l'ai surprise dans le hall, alors qu'elle accueillait un certain Xenophilius Lovegood. Apparemment, elle s'apprête à expérimenter ― comment appelle-t-elle ça, déjà ? ― l'art subtil des voyages astraux.

Elle esquissa un sourire ironique, puis elle s'enquit :

― Avez-vous déjà entendu parler des voyages astraux, Albus ?

― Je réfléchissais justement à la question..., répondit Dumbledore en se replongeant dans ses songeries, caressant distraitement sa barbe. J'ai étudié divers sujets au courant de ma vie, mais les voyages astraux... Il me semble n'en avoir jamais entendu parler...

― Moi non plus, admit Severus qui écoutait en fronçant les sourcils. Je croyais que ça relevait d'un mythe... ?

― Évidemment que ça relève d'un mythe ! s'emporta McGonagall en roulant les yeux. Sibylle se nourrit tout le temps d'illusion ! On ne peut pas quitter le corps sous forme d'âme pour... pour aller voyager n'importe où et revenir ensuite dans ses chairs comme on revêt un manteau, c'est ridicule ! Si je n'avais pas pour principe de ne pas dire du mal de mes collègues...

― Sibylle est un peu étrange, je vous l'accorde, tempéra Dumbledore en baissant la voix pour ne pas être entendu des autres professeurs à l'écart. Mais je n'irai pas la renvoyer pour si peu si c'est ce que vous souhaitez.

― Je ne souhaite pas son renvoi, je souhaite simplement préserver ses élèves de ses folies. Déjà qu'elle prédit chaque année la mort de quelqu'un pour se rendre intéressante...

― Je vais lui parler, promit Dumbledore. Quant à vous, Minerva, vous devriez tempérer vos émotions à l'égard de Sibylle. Pourquoi tant de mépris ? Si vous preniez le temps de la connaître un peu, vous pourriez bien la trouver attachante.

McGonagall renifla d'un air incrédule, de même que Severus qui étouffa un rire dédaigneux dans sa tasse de café. Il était du même avis que sa collègue : Sibylle Trelawney avait toujours été et resterait une emmerdeuse de première classe.

.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Severus s'apprêta à retourner dans ses sombres appartements miteux et à son ennui quotidien, quand Dumbledore l'arrêta dans le couloir.

― Severus, je peux vous demander un service ?

― Bien sûr, répondit aussitôt Severus. À quel sujet ?

Il espéra une nouvelle mission au sein de l'Ordre, qui lui serait fort plus intéressante à entreprendre qu'un week-end passé à corriger des travaux d'élèves stupides.

Hélas, c'était trop demandé à Merlin...

― Pourriez-vous vous rendre chez Sibylle afin de vous informer sur ce soi-disant voyage astral ? demanda Dumbledore. Je m'inquiète. On m'a déjà parlé de ce Xenophilius Lovegood et ce qu'on m'a appris sur sa personne n'est pas très rassurant. Il est souvent sujet à des délires, vous comprenez.

― Et qu'attendez-vous de moi, exactement ? interrogea Severus, rembruni.

― Assistez à la séance, suggéra Dumbledore. Assurez-vous que leur expérience n'est pas dangereuse. J'y serais bien allé moi-même, mais une affaire urgente m'appelle au quartier général. Je dois partir maintenant.

Severus écarquilla les yeux.

― Une affaire urgente ?

― Oui. Pouvez-vous vous rendre chez Sibylle ?

― Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour cette affaire urgente ?

― Non, pas pour l'instant.

― Ça concerne quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

― Je vous en parlerai plus tard, coupa Dumbledore. Pour le moment, veillez sur la sécurité de Sibylle.

« Rien à ficher de Sibylle », pensa Severus avec amertume.

― Pourquoi ne pas envoyer le professeur McGonagall ? proposa-t-il.

― Severus ! s'indigna Dumbledore.

― Quoi ? dit Severus en se composant un air innocent. Entre femmes, vous savez...

― J'ai confiance en vous ! Maintenant, allez-y, on se retrouve plus tard dans la matinée.

.

Tout en grommelant des injures, Severus gravit des escaliers interminables en direction de la tour Nord. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter d'aller voir cette folle au sommet de sa tour isolée ? Dumbledore avait intérêt à l'inclure dans cette affaire urgente à son retour, parce que, sinon, il faisait un malheur. Il y avait des limites à s'emmerder.

― Ah, ah ! s'écria soudain une voix tandis qu'il arrivait dans un couloir désert. Qui est ce maroufle qui ose déranger mon délassement ?

Severus aperçut alors un grand tableau représentant une vaste étendue d'herbe. Un petit chevalier trapu, vêtu d'une lourde armure, se relevait maladroitement au milieu du pré, dans un bruit de ferraille.

― Arrière, pendard ! menaça-t-il en dégainant son épée. Je vous avertis, j'ai le bras sans faiblesse !

Severus le toisa pendant que le chevalier brandissait son arme trop longue pour lui. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse.

― Remarquable, commenta Severus.

Indifférent aux singeries du petit chevalier, il poursuivit son chemin à gauche et arriva au pied d'un étroit escalier en colimaçon, qu'il monta d'un pas vif, sa cape voltigeant derrière lui. Lorsqu'il arriva au minuscule palier, essoufflé et un peu étourdi, il leva les yeux et observa la trappe circulaire au-dessus de sa tête. Une plaque de cuivre indiquait le nom de Sibylle Trelawney, le professeur de divination.

Severus regarda autour. Pour avoir toujours pris soin d'éviter de venir dans cette partie du château, il ignorait comment atteindre cette trappe.

Il se racla la gorge.

― Sibylle ? hésita-t-il. Il y a quelqu'un ?

Le silence lui répondit. Il se reprit alors d'une voix plus forte :

― Sibylle ! C'est Severus Rogue ! Laissez-moi entrer, j'ai à vous parler !

Encore le silence. Severus sentit le sang affluer à son visage.

― _Sibylle !_ cria-t-il avec impatience. _Ouvrez tout de suite sinon je fais sauter cette porte !_

― Elle ne vous entend pas, dit alors une voix de femme hautaine.

Surpris, Severus se retourna. Le fantôme de la Dame Grise flottait à un mètre de lui. Grande et mince, de longs cheveux tombaient jusqu'à sa taille et sa cape ondulait à ses chevilles comme si elle baignait dans l'eau.

― Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda-t-il en retrouvant son calme. Elle n'est pas là ?

― Si, elle y est. Sa porte est simplement soumise à un sortilège d'impassibilité. C'est pour éviter toute distraction susceptible de troubler son Troisième œil.

Severus eut un imperceptible grognement d'agacement et sortit sa baguette magique. Il jeta un sort sur la trappe qui s'ouvrit à la volée.

― Bonjour, Sibylle ! lança-t-il d'une voix contenue. Je peux monter ?

― Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'écria la voix indignée de Sibylle Trelawney. Je suis occupée !

― J'ai à vous parler ! C'est Dumbledore qui m'envoie !

Il y eut une exclamation étouffée. Des chuchotements précipités s'ensuivirent, si bas que Severus ne parvint pas à en percevoir les mots. Un instant plus tard, une échelle argentée descendit à ses pieds.

― Merci ! dit brusquement Severus.

Il émergea dans une pièce circulaire, submergée de lueurs rouges et étouffante de chaleur. Une bouilloire de cuivre, accrochée dans la cheminée, répandait un fort parfum qui donnait la nausée. Toussotant, Severus s'avança entre les tables rondes, entourées de fauteuils en chintz et de poufs moelleux, et chercha Sibylle du regard. Il la trouva debout entre deux étagères encombrées de boules de cristal, sa silhouette mince enroulée dans de nombreux châles, scintillante de bijoux. Ses lunettes épaisses agrandissaient ses yeux de sorte à la faire ressembler à un insecte géant. La tête haute, elle s'avança d'un pas glissé.

― Que veut Dumbledore, professeur Severus Rogue ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix vaporeuse.

― C'est au sujet de cette expérience, informa-t-il. Dumbledore veut que...

― Je sais ce qu'il veut, interrompit-elle. Je viens de le lire dans le fond de ma tasse.

― Alors, pourquoi poser la question ? s'agaça-t-il.

― Par politesse. Possédez le Troisième œil ne signifie pas d'oublier les bonnes manières.

Severus ferma un instant les yeux pour se concentrer à garder son sang-froid.

― Qu'est-ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire, au juste ? demanda-t-il avec lenteur. Ni lui ni moi ne comprenons vos intentions.

― Un voyage à travers les astres, expliqua Sibylle dont les immenses yeux étincelèrent derrière les verres épais. Mon don de clairvoyance ne sera que plus performant. L'avenir du monde entier se révélera à moi !

― Grâce à mes connaissances approfondies sur le sujet, ajouta tout à coup une voix docte.

De la pénombre émergea un homme à l'apparence étrange. Vêtu d'une robe rose fuchsia, il arborait, sur des cheveux blancs semblables à de la barbe à papa, une coiffe des plus insolites. Deux cornets acoustiques dépassaient de chaque côté, dont la pointe s'enfonçait dans les oreilles. Sur sa tête, deux paires d'ailes bleutées scintillaient à la lueur de la cheminée et, à son front, il s'était collé un gros radis.

― Bonjour, dit-il en s'avançant entre les tables rondes, la main tendue. Je m'appelle Xenophilius Lovegood.

Il trébucha contre un pouf et atterrit face contre terre aux pieds de Severus.

― Enchanté, répondit froidement ce dernier.

Lovegood se releva péniblement en réajustant sa coiffe sur sa tête et retendit la main comme si rien ne s'était passé.

― Et vous, vous êtes Mr Rogue, le professeur de potions, n'est-ce pas ? Ma fille me parle de vous à l'occasion.

Severus lui serra la main à contrecœur, puis son regard se posa sur un gros grimoire qui reposait sur une table, parmi quelques tasses dépareillées. La couverture en cuivre était gribouillée de symboles indéchiffrables.

― C'est un livre de magie noire ? interrogea-t-il en s'approchant.

― Non ! s'exclama Lovegood en prenant des airs choqués. Ce livre traite des voyages astraux ! Mais l'auteur ne s'en rendait pas compte...

― Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

― Xenophilius est un génie, expliqua Sibylle dans un cliquetis de bracelets. Il a remis en ordre les informations de ce livre.

Severus se pencha au-dessus de l'ouvrage avec intérêt et ouvrit la vieille couverture râpée, barbouillée de graffitis.

― C'est un livre de magie noire, confirma-t-il en le feuilletant. On y parle d'âmes arrachées aux sorciers. Où avez-vous trouvé ça ?

― Ce n'est pas un livre de magie noire ! s'obstina Lovegood. Et l'âme n'est pas arrachée ! Elle est élevée ! Élevée au plus haut point, parmi les astres !

― Oui, parmi les astres ! répéta Sibylle en hochant la tête. J'ai toujours su que les voyages astraux étaient possibles et ce livre le prouve de façon irréfutable !

― L'incantation figure au dernier chapitre, continua Lovegood, animé de passion. J'ai tout préparé. Dans quelques minutes, Sibylle voyagera dans l'étendue de l'infini. N'est-ce pas fantastique ?

― Je pense surtout que vous vous apprêtez à commettre une grave erreur, dit Severus en se redressant, l'air sévère. Je ne sais pas où vous avez lu dans ce livre qu'il s'agissait de voyages astraux, mais...

― Il n'y a mention nulle part, l'auteur ignorait de quoi il parlait, dit Lovegood.

Severus plissa les yeux d'incompréhension.

― Je ne suis pas sûr de saisir ce que vous voulez dire...

― J'ai décrypté ce que l'auteur ne comprenait pas, reformula Lovegood qui louchait d'un œil. J'ai fait une grande découverte à travers ce livre. Vous savez, je suis assez brillant.

Et comme Severus ne changea pas d'expression, Lovegood soupira avec patience, puis afficha un air supérieur.

― Vous voyez ça ? reprit-il en pointant sa coiffe ridicule. _Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit !_ Ce diadème que vous voyez là, Mr Rogue, est ma plus belle création. Elle me permet d'élever mon esprit à un niveau supérieur. Et vous, mon pauvre monsieur, vous êtes clairement envahi de Joncheruines.

― Bon, ça suffit ! s'impatienta Severus. Je crois, au contraire, bien saisir la situation.

Il ramassa le grimoire qu'il cala sous son bras et se dirigea vers la trappe à grandes enjambées. Mais Sibylle s'élança et lui attrapa la cape pour l'arrêter.

― Je savais que vous viendriez perturber nos projets, Severus Rogue ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix perçante. En revanche, je sais aussi que vous ne me priverez pas de mon voyage astral ! Vous allez me rendre ce livre !

― En aucune manière ! Ce type est cinglé ! Ce n'est pas les astres que vous visiterez, ce sont les ténèbres !

― Loin de là ! Xenophilius maîtrise parfaitement l'art des voyages astraux !

Severus fit volte-face et la surplomba de toute sa hauteur.

― Si vous procédez à cette expérience, Sibylle, reprit-il d'une voix doucereuse et basse, vous perdrez votre âme sans garantie de la retrouver. En d'autres mots, ce timbré vous tuera ! C'est ce que vous souhaitez ?

― Je ne mourrai pas ! répliqua Sibylle, le visage buté. C'est vous qui ne connaissez rien à rien !

― Exactement ! approuva Lovegood. Pourquoi ne pas vous mettre au front, comme moi, une Prune Dirigeable ? Vous serez alors plus enclin à accepter l'extraordinaire !

Severus tourna des yeux noirs vers Lovegood avec l'intention de lui faire ravaler ses conneries. Mais Sibylle profita de son inattention pour agripper le grimoire à deux mains et le lui arracher. Puis elle lui assena un coup de pied qui le fit reculer jusqu'à la trappe, au travers laquelle il bascula en poussant un cri de stupéfaction. Il atterrit durement sur le dos, au milieu du petit palier, tandis que l'échelle argentée remontait en vitesse.

― Et restez à l'écart de nos projets, minable inculte ! jeta Sibylle avant de refermer la trappe dans un claquement sonore.

Severus regarda longuement les étoiles danser devant son regard, à reprendre graduellement ses esprits. Comment avait-elle osé ? Sibylle Trelawney était folle. Ce n'était pas une révélation, il l'avait toujours su. Cependant, jamais il ne lui avait soupçonné une stupidité aussi conséquente.

Grimaçant, il se releva et se frotta la nuque. Du sang s'était écoulé dans ses cheveux. Furieux, il leva les yeux vers la trappe et hurla :

― _Idiote ! Vous auriez pu me casser le cou !_

Il se sentait surtout insulté. Personne n'avait le droit de l'humilier de la sorte.

― Finalement, allez-y, tuez-vous, grommela-t-il en sortant sa baguette magique. Ça m'est égal. Poudlard n'en sera que mieux. Ce sera un bon débarras.

Il se lança un sort pour guérir sa blessure à la tête, nettoya le sang d'un second sortilège, puis s'engouffra dans l'étroit escalier en spiral, sa cape flottant derrière lui.

― Ah, ah ! s'écria le chevalier dans le tableau vert, tandis que Severus repassait devant. Vous revenez vous battre, marauds ?

― Fermez-la ! répliqua Severus sans s'arrêter.

Il parcourut les couloirs en direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Ce dernier était peut-être revenu du quartier général avec de nouvelles informations à lui transmettre. Severus avait hâte de s'occuper d'une affaire sérieuse, digne de lui. Quant à Sibylle, il avait fait tout son possible. Que Merlin ait son âme !

Il arriva devant la gargouille laide qui masquait l'entrée du bureau directorial. Elle fit un pas de côté lorsqu'il prononça le mot de passe et il emprunta l'escalier qui tournait lentement devant lui, comme un escalator. Il déboula si brusquement dans le bureau que Fumseck, le phénix sur son perchoir, lâcha un cri d'effroi.

― Dumbledore ? appela Severus en balayant la pièce circulaire du regard.

Les étranges instruments sur les tables bourdonnaient en émettant de petits nuages de fumée.

― Dumbledore, vous êtes là ?

― Non, répondit le portrait austère de Phineas Black, la barbe en pointe. Il est encore là-bas. Il sera de retour dans une heure, environ.

Severus soupira de dépit.

― Et vous ne savez pas ce qu'il fait _là-bas_ ? demanda-t-il.

― Ce qui se passe _là-bas_ reste _là-bas_.

Severus lui jeta un regard irrité, puis s'en retourna.

Une fois dans le couloir, le remords monta soudain en lui. Il n'éprouvait aucune sympathie à l'égard de Sibylle, mais sa possible mort finit par le rendre mal à l'aise. Non seulement elle allait mourir à cause de lui, mais Dumbledore avait eu confiance en lui. Et il ne pouvait pas trahir sa confiance.

Il s'élança alors à la course. Avec un peu de chance, Lovegood n'avait pas encore prononcé l'incantation. Quitte à basculer une seconde fois à travers la trappe, il devait l'arrêter.

― Ah, ah ! s'exclama le chevalier en revoyant Severus. Cette fois, vous ne me fuirez pas ! Je vais vous faire mordre la...

Mais Severus passa si vite devant lui que le chevalier tomba à la renverse.

Quatre par quatre, il escalada les marches étroites qui serpentaient en spirale jusqu'au palier et il s'arrêta, haletant, sous la trappe. D'un sort, il voulut l'ouvrir comme il l'avait fait plus tôt, mais cette fois, rien ne se produisit. Il réitéra son sortilège, mais toujours rien.

― Elle a protégé sa porte contre tout maléfice, expliqua alors une voix de femme hautaine.

Severus regarda la Dame Grise avec des yeux ronds.

― Comment ça ? s'écria-t-il.

― C'est pour éviter une seconde interruption.

― Mais c'est important que j'intervienne ! protesta Severus dont la panique grandissait en lui. Sibylle Trelawney est sur le point de mourir !

Un sourire froid étira les lèvres du fantôme. Severus sentit un frisson lui remonter dans l'échine. Il hurla de toutes ses forces :

― _Sibylle ! Ne faites pas ça ! C'est dangereux !_

Mais c'était inutile. Elle ne l'entendait pas.

Découragé, Severus se frotta le visage d'une main, la baguette serrée dans l'autre. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Enfin, il se tourna vers la Dame Grise et lui montra la trappe du doigt.

― Courez l'arrêter, ordonna-t-il.

― Moi ? dit-elle en haussant un sourcil transparent.

― Oui, vous ! s'énerva-t-il. Vous pouvez voler et passer à travers le plafond ! Dépêchez-vous de l'avertir du danger qu'elle court avec cette expérience !

― Quelle expérience ?

― _Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer ! Allez-y, arrêtez-la et c'est tout !_

La Dame Grise le dévisagea en silence, puis se déplaça vers la trappe à travers laquelle elle disparut.

Severus patienta longuement sur le palier, à se ronger les sangs. La Dame Grise était son dernier espoir. Pourvu qu'elle parvienne à raisonner Sibylle.

Enfin, la trappe s'ouvrit doucement et l'échelle argentée descendit. Aussitôt, Severus se rua pour y grimper, quand il reçut une botte en plein sur le nez.

― Aaargh ! s'étrangla-t-il en retombant au pied de l'échelle.

Xenophilius Lovegood redescendait tranquillement avec le vieux grimoire sous le bras, sa coiffe un peu de travers sur ses cheveux blancs.

― Oh, pardon, s'excusa-t-il maladroitement. Je ne vous avais pas vu.

Severus le fusilla du regard par-dessus sa main qui frottait son nez et se rua à nouveau pour l'empoigner par le cou. Il le plaqua contre le mur.

― Vous l'avez fait ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante de fureur.

― Si, répondit Lovegood avec un sourire victorieux en dépit du fait qu'il étouffait. Nous l'avons fait. En ce moment, Sibylle voltige parmi les astres.

― Espèce de crétin inconscient ! s'emporta Severus en resserrant sa prise sur sa gorge. Vous voulez dire que vous l'avez tuée ?

― Non..., râla-t-il, le teint virant au bleuâtre sous le radis collé à son front. Elle... elle... son corps dort paisiblement... son âme ne va pas tarder à revenir...

Dans un excès de rage, Severus le jeta au pied du mur.

― Je vais vous réduire en pâture ! hurla-t-il, hors de lui.

Il s'élança dans l'échelle et jaillit dans la pièce chauffée de parfums écœurants. Sibylle était effondrée dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée enflammée, les lunettes perchées de travers sur son nez. La Dame Grise ne se trouvait nulle part. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas réussi à interrompre l'expérience. Il était trop tard.

― Sibylle..., articula-t-il d'une voix faible, en s'avançant. Sibylle, ne soyez pas morte, je vous en prie...

Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle et examina ses paupières fermées. Elle semblait dormir, sauf qu'aucun châle ne remuait sur sa poitrine. Elle ne respirait pas.

― Non...

Il lui attrapa un frêle poignet et chercha un pouls, sans succès. Il ne trouva pas non plus de pulsations au niveau de son cou. Son cœur avait cessé de battre.

Il s'écroula sur un pouf proche, le visage dans les mains. Il n'avait pas réussi à la sauver. Qu'allait dire Dumbledore ?

* * *

 _La suite, la semaine prochaine. Merci d'avoir lu ! :)_


	2. L'âme malvenue

_Bonjour ! :)  
_

 _Quelles belles reviews que j'ai reçues ! *0* Vous êtes tellement gentilles ! Merci à vous, **Rinku13, Skaelds, Zeugma412, Alienor la Fantasque, Noumea, Eladora** et **Elayan**_ !

 _(L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling ; l'inspiration provient du film " **All of me** ")_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 ― L'âme malvenue**

Severus entra dans ses appartements d'un pas digne d'un spectre. Il referma la porte et alla se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée remplie de cendre.

Il se morigénait mentalement. Il était certain de devoir subir la colère de Dumbledore. Il aurait dû mettre plus de cœur dans sa tentative d'empêcher Sibylle de se tuer. Maintenant, il s'apprêtait à en payer le prix.

Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux gras, poussa un profond soupir, puis se leva en direction de son armoire à alcool. Un peu de whisky Pur-feu lui ferait du bien. Il revint s'asseoir avec un verre et, d'un coup de baguette, alluma un feu dans l'âtre. La chaleur chassa l'humidité de la place.

Pendant qu'une horloge accrochée au mur émettait de faibles tic-tac, Severus se plongea dans d'amères pensées. Madame Pomfresh avait été sous le choc quand il était venu la mettre au courant de la mort de Sibylle. Le professeur McGonagall, alertée par le désordre, avait voulu savoir ce qui s'était passé, mais il n'avait rien voulu expliquer. Il avait préféré venir se cacher dans ses appartements, dans le calme, à faire descendre un peu la tension, en attendant l'arrivée d'Albus Dumbledore.

Soudain, alors qu'il prenait une nouvelle gorgée de whisky, il remarqua de paisibles ronflements. Il se redressa sur son fauteuil et regarda autour. C'était étrange, d'autant plus qu'aucun portrait ne décorait ses murs.

Près de lui, le long canapé en cuir élimé scintillait dans le halo rougeoyant de la cheminée. Il se décala pour regarder derrière le dossier, puis se pencha pour regarder en dessous. Il n'y avait personne, ni sous les tables basses ni dans l'ombre d'un coin. Pourtant, les ronflements continuaient, comme si quelqu'un dormait à proximité, tout près de lui.

La porte s'ouvrit si brusquement que Severus sursauta en manquant de relâcher son verre. C'était Dumbledore. La mine grave sous sa longue barbe, il se dirigea vers lui, sa robe tourbillonnant à ses chevilles. Severus se sentit pâlir.

― Je suis désolé, balbutia-t-il, raidi d'appréhension devant la cheminée. Je... j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu...

Dumbledore s'arrêta devant lui d'un air perplexe, puis il comprit.

― Oh, pour Sibylle ? dit-il d'un ton étrangement égal. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais très bien que vous avez fait votre possible. Et je vous en remercie.

― Mais...

― Severus, je reviens du quartier général...

Dumbledore reprit sa mine grave et Severus resta stupéfait que la mort de Sibylle le laisse aussi indifférent.

― Un Mangemort menace de lancer demain un Feudeymon sur la demeure d'un membre du ministère.

― Pardon ? s'étonna Severus.

― Il exige la soi-disant arme que convoite Voldemort.

― Vous parlez de Jugson ?

― Je l'ignore. Vous pensez que c'est Jugson ?

― C'est sûrement Jugson. Ces derniers temps, l'imbécile s'est mis en tête d'impressionner son maître. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres le punira. Il ne tolère pas qu'on agisse à l'encontre de ses ordres.

Dumbledore caressa sa barbe, songeur.

― Il faudra toutefois rester sur nos gardes, dit-il calmement. Si vous obtenez de nouvelles informations de votre côté, tenez-moi au courant.

― Absolument. Comptez sur moi.

― Je serai dans mon bureau.

Dumbledore inclina la tête pour le remercier et tourna les talons. Mais avant qu'il ne sorte, Severus lui demanda :

― Vous ne me tenez absolument pas rigueur pour ce qui est arrivé à Trelawney ?

Dumbledore eut un sourire indulgent.

― Non, Severus. Vous avez fait votre possible.

― Mais j'aurais quand même pu l'empêcher de se tuer.

― De se tuer ?

― Mais oui, j'aurai dû y mettre plus d'effort. Vous aviez confiance en moi, mais je n'ai pas réussi. À cause de moi, elle est morte. Je suis désolé.

― Morte ?

Dumbledore paraissait déconcerté.

― Mais elle n'est pas morte, dit-il. Elle dort simplement à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh s'occupe d'elle.

― Elle n'est pas morte ? répéta Severus, abasourdi. Vous êtes sûr ?

― Elle respire, tout au moins. Je suis désolé, Severus, que vous ayez cru qu'elle était morte.

― Mais comment est-ce possible ? J'ai vérifié son pouls, rien ne battait. Son cœur s'était arrêté.

― Son âme a dû réintégrer son corps comme prévu, supposa Dumbledore.

Severus poussa un rire incrédule.

― Ne me dites pas que ce cinglé de Lovegood a réussi son expérience parce que je n'y croirai pas. Les voyages astraux n'existent pas ! Et ce grimoire qu'utilisait Lovegood ne renfermait que de la magie noire ! L'âme est arrachée du corps, pas... élevée dans les astres comme il le prétendait. Elle n'aurait pas pu revenir dans le corps !

― Je vous l'accorde, tout ça est assez énigmatique. Mais peut-être que Xenophilius Lovegood a bel et bien découvert une nouvelle magie, avança Dumbledore en haussant les épaules.

― C'est absurde !

― Quoi qu'il en soit, Sibylle aura d'intéressantes histoires à nous raconter à son réveil. Maintenant, je dois y aller. Du travail m'attend à mon bureau. Je vous revois plus tard avec cette affaire de Feudeymon.

Et il sortit des appartements en laissant Severus dans la confusion la plus totale.

.

À la lueur des flammes du foyer, Severus en était à son quatrième verre. Il sirotait son whisky Pur-feu en écoutant distraitement les tic-tac de l'horloge. Il réfléchissait aux possibles voyages astraux. Se pourrait-il, en effet, que Lovegood ait fait une nouvelle découverte ? S'il pouvait mettre la main sur ce grimoire pour l'étudier, il y trouverait sûrement du contenu intéressant.

Au bout de deux heures, une fois dégrisé, il se leva de son fauteuil et posa son verre vide sur la table basse. Sibylle était sans doute réveillée à l'infirmerie. Il pourrait peut-être l'interroger pour élucider un peu ce phénomène.

Il sortit de ses appartements et arpenta les couloirs froids des cachots. Il remontait dans le hall parcouru d'élèves, quand il éprouva une brusque envie d'uriner. À boire autant, il fallait s'y attendre. Il monta alors l'escalier de marbre et prit la direction des toilettes.

Tout à coup, les paisibles ronflements s'élevèrent de nouveau autour de lui. Il s'arrêta net, surpris. Avec les derniers évènements, il avait oublié ces étranges bruits sourds. De plus, ils semblaient le poursuivre. Severus tourna sur lui même dans le couloir et examina chaque élève et chaque portrait à proximité. Personne ne dormait, tous étaient bien réveillés. Severus ne comprenait rien.

Il reprit son chemin, alerte, l'oreille attentive aux mystérieux ronflements qui continuaient. Enfin, il arrêta un élève de Poufsouffle et lui demanda :

― Entendez-vous quelque chose ?

L'élève, un garçon maigre aux cheveux en épis, fronça les sourcils.

― Entendre quoi ?

― Des ronflements, par exemple...

― Des ronflements ? Non, pourquoi ?

― Vous en êtes certain ?

L'élève lança des coups d'œil perplexe autour, puis il ramena les yeux sur Severus, comme s'il le soupçonnait d'halluciner. Severus n'insista pas.

― Laissez tomber, dit-il froidement, avant de s'éloigner.

C'est alors que des gémissements ensommeillés s'ajoutèrent aux ronflements. Et cette fois, Severus marchait dans un couloir désert. Il se passait donc quelque chose dans sa propre tête.

Il s'immobilisa près d'une armure, une main dans les cheveux.

― Qui est là ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix. Qui êtes-vous ?

Les gémissements s'avérèrent appartenir à une femme. Elle bâilla bruyamment, émit quelques bruits de bouche pâteux, puis répondit, toujours dans sa tête, d'une voix faible :

« Où suis-je... ? »

― Comment ça, où vous êtes ? s'exclama Severus, effrayé. Vous êtes dans ma tête ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

« Étrange armure..., murmura la femme d'un ton fasciné. J'ignorais qu'elles pouvaient parler... D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que je fais dans ce couloir ? »

Severus vit alors, avec horreur, sa main gauche se lever toute seule pour aller caresser la visière en métal de l'armure. Il eut un soubresaut qui fit crier la femme de surprise. Il chercha à récupérer le contrôle de sa main, mais en vain. C'était comme si elle ne lui appartenait plus.

― Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, nom de Merlin ? s'écria-t-il, la respiration précipitée.

― Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? répéta la femme, avec la voix de Severus, mais dans les aigus.

La situation était de pire en pire.

― Ah, tiens, c'est étrange, continua la femme, tandis que Severus avait l'impression de faire un cauchemar. Ma voix a une bien drôle de sonorisation, tout à coup. Humpf !

Severus se bâillonna la bouche de la main droite.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? pensa-t-il avec panique. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »

« Severus Rogue ? s'étonna-t-elle alors. Professeur Rogue, c'est vous ? »

Elle le força à examiner sa main gauche avec stupéfaction. Severus resserra les doigts de l'autre sur ses lèvres.

« Sibylle Trelawney..., la reconnut-il enfin. Sibylle Trelawney, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« C'est plutôt vous qu'il faut interroger, répliqua-t-elle avec colère. Pourquoi je me réveille dans votre corps ? »

« Vous pouvez entendre mes pensées ? »

« C'est très inconfortable et très grossier de votre part de me jouer ce sale tour. »

« Je n'y suis pour rien ! s'emporta-t-il. Je ne sais pas comment votre âme s'est retrouvée dans mon corps ! Elle a dû venir se perdre ici au moment où l'autre idiot vous l'arrachait ! »

« Xenophilius n'est pas un idiot ! protesta Sibylle en lui gonflant la poitrine d'un air indigné. Il a dû se produire une erreur. Seriez-vous, par hasard, encore intervenu dans notre expérience pendant que mon corps dormait ? »

Severus dégonfla sa poitrine avec raideur, les doigts toujours plaqués sur la bouche.

« Vous étiez effondrée quand Lovegood est redescendu, pensa-t-il avec fureur. Il est normal que je sois allé vérifier votre pouls ! »

« Je le savais ! s'exclama-t-elle en fouettant l'air du bras de Severus. Vous ne pouviez pas me laisser tranquille une seconde ? C'est sûrement à ce moment-là que mon âme s'est retrouvée dans votre corps. Vous avez perturbé les ondes astrales ! Maintenant, il faut arranger ça tout de suite. »

La jambe gauche de Severus se leva d'elle-même et s'allongea en avant. Mais comme l'autre resta derrière, il tomba sur le sol en effectuant le grand écart.

― Aaargh ! cria-t-il de douleur en se prenant l'entrejambe de sa main valide. Mais vous êtes folle ? Ne me déchirez pas en deux !

― Déplacez-vous vers le bureau de Dumbledore ! ordonna Sibylle en lui modifiant horriblement le timbre de voix. Levez-vous !

La main gauche se tendit vers le mur et s'accrocha au pan d'une tapisserie dans l'intention de le hisser debout. Severus suivit le mouvement de son corps en titubant sur ses pieds. Cependant, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur l'armure en l'emportant dans sa chute. Un affreux vacarme de bruits métalliques assourdit le couloir. Severus se retrouva à nouveau sur le sol, face contre terre.

― Merlin de merde ! hurla-t-il furieusement. Arrêtez ça immédiatement !

― C'est vous qui ne coopérez pas !

― _Et cessez de parler avec ma voix !_

« Espèce de goujat colérique ! »

― C'est mieux !

Haletant bruyamment, Severus émergea des débris de métal et, avec beaucoup de précautions, parvint à se remettre debout. Il repoussa ses cheveux en arrière, replaça sa cape sur ses épaules, puis il remarqua un groupe d'élèves de Gryffondor, immobilisés à trois mètres de lui, qui l'observaient avec des yeux ronds.

― Quoi ? dit-il d'un ton menaçant. Qu'est-ce que vous regardez comme ça ? Cherchez-vous des retenues ?

Les élèves reculèrent en faisant non de la tête.

― _Dans ce cas, fichez le camp !_ s'écria Severus. _Déguerpissez de ma vue et que je n'entende pas des rumeurs compromettantes à mon sujet circuler après ça dans le château !_

Il n'eut pas terminé de crier que le groupe de Gryffondor avait déjà pris la fuite.

― Belle impression, commenta Sibylle.

― Taisez-vous ! éructa Severus entre ses dents. Et ne parlez pas avec ma voix, j'ai dit !

« Oh, que vous pouvez être désagréable ! soupira Sibylle en pensées. Je peux récupérer mon corps, maintenant ? »

Le pied de Severus fit un brusque pas en avant qui manqua de le déséquilibrer.

― Non, ne bougez pas ! pria-t-il en se plaquant la main sur la cuisse. C'est moi qui contrôle les mouvements, d'accord ?

« Avancez votre pied droit ! »

― _Je_ contrôle !

Mais dès qu'il déposa le pied devant l'autre, ce dernier refit un pas sans son consentement.

― Vous faites exprès ou quoi ? s'énerva-t-il.

« Je contrôle la partie gauche de votre corps et vous contrôlez la partie droite, expliqua Sibylle avec calme. Ça veut dire que nous allons devoir coopérer si nous voulons nous rendre au bureau de Dumbledore ! »

― Ah non, je ne vais pas jouer à ça avec vous !

« Vous voyez une autre solution ? »

Severus crispa la main en s'imaginant en train d'étrangler Sibylle. Celle-ci poussa une exclamation, puis l'autre main l'attrapa par le collet de sa cape pour l'inciter à avancer.

― Lâchez ça ! cria-t-il en repoussant les doigts.

« Avancez, tout de suite ! »

― Non ! Je refuse de traverser tout Poudlard avec vous dans la partie gauche de mon corps !

« Nous n'avons pas le choix si nous voulons voir Dumbledore ! »

« Je vais vous réduire en charpie, sale chouette de malheur ! »

― Réduisez-moi en charpie, mais ne m'insultez pas !

― _Ne parlez pas avec ma voix !_ C'est à cause de vous et vos conneries si on en est là !

« Loin de là, c'est à cause de vous ! »

― Comme si les voyages astraux étaient possibles... Il faut vraiment être bête pour y avoir cru ! J'espère que vous apprendrez la leçon, parce que vous voilà victime d'un maléfice ! _Aaargh !_

Sa main gauche venait de le gifler.

― _Comment osez-vous ?_ s'emporta-t-il, avant de recevoir une seconde claque en pleine face.

Il s'écroula le dos contre le mur.

« J'oserai chaque fois que vous vous montrerez odieux ! vibra Sibylle avec colère. Maintenant, avancez sinon je continue à vous rouer de gifles ! »

― Ça suffit ! dit Severus en plongeant la main dans sa poche. Votre âme risque de se perdre à jamais, mais je m'en fiche ! J'en ai assez !

Il sortit sa baguette magique et la dirigea entre ses deux yeux. Aussitôt, Sibylle s'affola.

― Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'écria-t-elle en lui affectant l'expression.

― Je vais vous sortir de là ! répondit-il en reprenant son air menaçant. Je vais mettre fin à cette malédiction ! _Finite Incata..._

Mais Sibylle lui empoigna la baguette et la jeta au loin. Severus grogna et voulut la récupérer près de l'armure en morceaux, mais son autre jambe resta derrière. Il attrapa alors son pantalon au niveau de sa cuisse, tira et sautilla en avant sur un pied.

« Stop ! cria Sibylle dans sa tête. Je ne vous permets pas d'abîmer mon âme ! »

― La ferme !

Il reçut alors un coup de poing sur la tempe qui le fit basculer sur le côté. Il tomba sur le dos, mais poursuivit son déplacement vers sa baguette. Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre de pouvoir l'atteindre.

« J'ai dit _stop_ ! »

Mais Severus ne l'écouta pas. Il rampa de toute son énergie, allongea le bras et toucha sa baguette du bout des doigts. Mais au moment où il la saisissait, un violent poing s'abattit sur le dos de sa main.

― _Aaaaargh !_ hurla-t-il en se recroquevillant. Vous êtes cinglée ! Vous voulez me la casser ?

« Ce n'est pas vous qui allez régler la situation ! dit Sibylle d'un ton ferme. C'est Dumbledore ! Lui seul pourra arranger les choses ! »

― J'irai volontiers voir Dumbledore seulement si vous me rendez la moitié de mon corps ! haleta-t-il. D'ailleurs, pourquoi Dumbledore ? Qu'en est-il de l'autre idiot de Lovegood ? Vous n'avez soudain plus confiance en lui ?

Sibylle se tut, comme si elle se défilait. Severus émit un rire sec.

― Avouez donc que cette histoire de voyages astraux n'était qu'une connerie.

« Ce n'était pas une connerie ! protesta-t-elle. Xenophilius savait très bien ce qu'il faisait ! Et c'est vrai qu'il pourrait nous aider. Ce livre renferme certainement la solution à notre problème. Finalement, c'est lui que nous devrions aller voir. »

― Vous voulez qu'on aille demander de l'aide à un imbécile ?

« Il se trouve dans mes appartements. Allons-y. »

D'un seul mouvement, Severus se releva sans même y avoir participé. Les choses commençaient à le terroriser.

― Comment pouvez-vous être certaine qu'il se trouve dans vos appartements ? demanda-t-il, sa main blessée pressée contre sa poitrine.

« Vous doutez de mon Troisième œil ? » répliqua Sibylle.

― Oui ! avoua franchement Severus. Je pense plutôt qu'il s'est fait la malle après avoir réalisé ce qu'il a fait !

« Eh bien, vous vous trompez ! Avancez ! »

N'empêche, pensa Severus, le chemin pour se rendre à la tour Nord était beaucoup moins fréquenté que celui qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore. Et puis ce livre l'intéressait. Il était peut-être même le seul ouvrage pouvant les aider. Le sortilège _Finite Incantatem_ était inutile. Il avait simplement voulu l'utiliser dans le but d'intimider un peu Sibylle.

« Ah ! C'est malin ! s'indigna Sibylle. Mais j'avais déjà décrypté vos intentions ! Et comme vous voyez, je ne me suis pas laissée impressionner ! »

Severus, qui avait momentanément oublié que Sibylle pouvait désormais entendre ses pensées, soupira.

― Bon, dit-il en ramassant sa baguette par terre pour la ranger dans sa poche. D'accord, vous avez gagné, allons voir ce Lovegood ― en espérant qu'il soit vraiment dans vos appartements à vous attendre gentiment. Mais d'abord, il faut que je pisse...

« Quoi ? »

― Il faut que je pisse ! répéta Severus avec agacement. J'allais aux toilettes avant que vous n'arriviez dans mon corps comme un boulet de canon ! Et là, ça devient vraiment urgent.

« Ça ne peut pas attendre ? » s'irrita Sibylle.

― Non ! C'est déjà assez humiliant comme ça, sans devoir prendre le risque de me pisser dessus !

« D'accord, consentit Sibylle en lui jetant le pied en avant. Dans ce cas, faisons vite. »

Severus avança à son tour l'autre pied et, ensemble, ils arrivèrent à se déplacer. Mais leur démarche était loin d'être la plus élégante et Severus priait Merlin pour que personne d'autre ne le surprenne dans cette situation cauchemardesque.

« Tout ira bien, rassura Sibylle. Nous n'avons qu'à rester naturels et personne ne se doutera de rien. »

― Vous me trouvez naturel à marcher comme ça ? grogna Severus qui oscillait à chaque pas. J'ai l'air d'avoir bu un tonneau de whisky. Et vous vous en fichez, évidemment. Ce n'est pas vous qui encaissez l'humiliation. _Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce balancement de bras idiot ?_

Sibylle redescendit le bras, mais il remonta naturellement et gracieusement dans les airs, le poignet pendant.

« Je fais de mon mieux, hein », dit-elle, pendant que l'autre côté du corps se crispait d'exaspération.

Severus accéléra son pas pour arriver plus vite aux toilettes. En tournant le coin d'un mur, il aperçut des élèves marcher au bout du couloir, de dos. Heureusement, ils ne se retournèrent pas. De son pas dépareillé, il fonça alors aux toilettes et verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha d'un urinoir. De sa main blessée, il essaya d'ouvrir sa braguette, mais elle lui était trop douloureuse. Il ferma les yeux de désespoir.

― Sibylle... ? demanda-t-il alors, avec toute la honte du monde entier. Vous pourriez m'aider ?

« Hum ? » fit-elle d'un ton distrait.

― Ma main me fait trop mal. C'est donc vous qui devrez... enfin... vous comprenez...

Sibylle resta silencieuse.

― Ne faites pas semblant de disparaître ! C'est votre faute si j'ai la main souffrante ! Maintenant, ouvrez ma braguette et sortez-la !

« C'est vraiment dégoûtant, dit Sibylle dont l'expression révulsée apparut dans les traits de Severus, dans le miroir au-dessus de l'urinoir. Avez-vous conscience de ce que vous me demandez ? »

― Ne discutez pas et dépêchez-vous ! Il faut rattraper Lovegood au plus vite !

« D'accord, accepta Sibylle avec résignation. Mais que ça reste entre nous ! »

La main gauche s'approcha de la fermeture éclair en tremblant. Hésitante, elle ouvrit la braguette, puis s'introduisit lentement dans le pantalon de Severus qui réprima un frisson désagréable.

― Surtout, ne vous attardez pas là-dedans, implora-t-il à mi-voix. _Aargh !_ Et ne la pincez pas non plus !

« J'essaie de la toucher le moins possible », se justifia Sibylle.

― C'est sensible dans ce coin-là ! Arrêtez vos manières de bégueule et prenez-la à pleine main ! _Aaaargh !_ cria-t-il en se pliant en deux. Desserrez les doigts ! Desserrez les doigts !

« Cessez de me parler sur ce ton ! »

― _Desserrez les doigts !_

Sibylle sortit brusquement l'engin en le dirigeant vers l'urinoir.

― Maintenant, pissez, ordonna-t-elle en le forçant à se regarder droit dans les yeux dans le miroir. Nous avons assez perdu de temps.

― Cessez de vous manifester dans mes traits ! supplia-t-il, la respiration haletante.

― Pissez !

Severus ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Un doux écoulement s'éleva de l'urinoir.

― C'est bon, dit-il dans un murmure, lorsqu'il eut terminé. Vous pouvez la secouer et la ranger à l'intérieur.

« Comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle en s'exécutant.

― Oui, comme ça. Maintenant, rangez-la.

« Il reste encore une goutte... »

― Rangez-la, je vous dis ! s'agaça Severus en remuant. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Ne la tordez pas comme ça ! Cessez de jouer avec, nom de dieu !

Sibylle le relâcha.

« Je ne joue pas avec, j'ôtais la dernière goutte ! »

― Eh bien, maintenant elle est sèche ! Remettez-la à l'intérieur ! _Aaaargh !_ Mais arrêtez de me torturer, bordel de merde !

« Et vous, cessez de me parler sur ce ton ! »

Lorsque la braguette fut enfin refermée, Severus se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas furieux, la déverrouilla et sortit dans le couloir. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il contrôlait la totalité de son corps. Il s'immobilisa.

― Vous n'animez plus la moitié... ? demanda-t-il avec surprise.

« Oh, désolée », fit Sibylle.

Et elle envoya sa jambe gauche devant.

― Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'emporta Severus. Vous pouvez me laisser le contrôle total de mon corps si vous le voulez ?

« Je le découvre à l'instant. »

― Espèce de... !

Mais il s'interrompit pour s'écrier soudain sur un ton très féminin :

― Oh, mais c'est moi ! Je suis là !

― La ferme ! Combien de fois je vais devoir vous répéter de ne pas utiliser ma voix !

― Oh hé ! continua Sibylle en lui secouant le bras au-dessus de la tête, le rendant plus ridicule que jamais. Par ici ! Viens là !

― _Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_

Enfin, Severus vit la personne qu'elle hélait et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Sibylle Trelawney, échevelée, les châles en désordre, s'avançait vers lui d'un pas incertain.

― Sibylle ? s'étrangla Severus d'une voix étouffée. Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

Sibylle le regarda dans les yeux, à travers ses lourdes lunettes. Elle avait l'air perdue.

― Non..., dit-elle en secouant la tête. J'ignore comment j'ai abouti dans ce corps, mais... il faut absolument retrouver ce Lovegood. Il est le seul à pouvoir régler la situation. Je vous cherchais.

― Qui êtes-vous ? demanda durement Sibylle en empruntant une fois encore la voix de Severus. Que faites-vous dans mon corps ?

― Je veux dire, dans _ce_ corps ! rattrapa rapidement Severus en grognant mentalement à l'adresse de Sibylle. Je le pensais privé d'âme.

Le visage de Sibylle se fendit alors d'un sourire froid. Severus reconnut cette expression hautaine. C'était la Dame Grise.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère vous avoir fait rire. :P_

 _La suite, la semaine prochaine._


	3. Ridicule cuisant

_Bonjour ! ^^  
_

 _Merci pour vos agréables reviews,_ **Zeugma412, Alienor la Fantasque, Eladora, OldGirl-NoraArlani, Rinku13, coconutcrusher** _et_ **Noumea**. _Je suis contente de vous avoir fait rire. ;)_

 _(L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à **JK Rowling** ; l'inspiration provient du film " **All of me** ")_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 ― Ridicule cuisant**

― Mais comment est-ce possible ?

― Je n'en sais rien, répondit la Dame Grise qui donnait au visage de Sibylle un air étrangement intelligent. Je me suis approchée du corps quand je me suis sentie comme... aspirée. Une heure plus tard, je me réveille à l'infirmerie. De toute évidence, c'est de la magie noire. Dumbledore lui-même ignore ce qui s'est passé. Ma seule chance, c'est de retrouver ce grimoire.

― Vous avez parlé à Dumbledore ? dit Severus pendant que Sibylle, dans sa tête, grommelait des injures.

― Oui, confirma la Dame Grise. Mais je suis restée brève. Il avait l'air distrait par des préoccupations plus importantes, alors je n'ai pas insisté. De toute façon, ce n'est pas de son aide que j'ai besoin. Il faut retrouver Lovegood. Je pense qu'il a filé.

― Il n'a pas filé ! protesta Sibylle en provoquant une dose d'emportement en Severus. Il est dans mes appartements !

― Ah bon ? s'intéressa la Dame Grise. Voilà pourquoi je ne le retrouvais pas à la tour Nord. Descendons dans les cachots, alors.

Elle esquissa un pas, mais Severus l'arrêta.

― Il... il l'était, mais il ne l'est plus, dit-il pour rattraper les paroles de Sibylle. Il a filé.

« Et ne dites plus rien ! » ajouta-t-il en pensées.

« Et pourquoi ? répliqua Sibylle avec colère. Mon Troisième œil se trompe rarement ! Lovegood est dans mes appartements ! »

« Mais puisque la Dame Grise nous dit qu'il n'est pas là ! Il n'y a personne dans la tour Nord ! »

― Ça va ? s'inquiéta la Dame Grise qui l'observait en plissant les yeux derrière les verres épais. Vous faites une drôle de tête, tout à coup.

― Ça va, marmonna Severus. Je... je vais dans mon bureau rédiger une lettre à Lovegood. Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

― Bonne idée, approuva la Dame Grise en réajustant les nombreux colliers à son cou. Expliquons-lui ma situation. Je me demande ce qu'est devenue l'âme de Sibylle. Est-elle perdue à jamais ?

Severus eut un hochement d'épaules et ils partirent ensemble le long des couloirs.

« Pourquoi ne pas lui dire que je suis là ? » demanda Sibylle d'un ton méfiant.

« Parce que je ne veux pas que vous en profitiez pour vous manifester ! répondit sèchement Severus. Je préfère me comporter comme si vous n'étiez pas là. »

« Mais je suis là ! »

« Je vous en prie, Sibylle, épargnez-moi la honte de voir mon corps s'animer comme un... un dégénéré. Surtout devant les autres ! »

La Dame Grise trébucha soudain et Severus la rattrapa dans ses bras.

― Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, le nez à quelques centimètres du sien. Je me suis pris le pied dans une guirlande.

Elle s'écarta, remonta les innombrables châles sur ses épaules dans un cliquetis de bracelets et se remit en mouvement.

― Ce corps est pénible, soupira-t-elle. On dirait un arbre de Noël.

― Comment ? s'insurgea Sibylle, à la grande horreur de Severus. Ce corps est très beau ! Je vous défends de dire le contraire !

La Dame Grise regarda Severus avec étonnement.

― Vraiment ? dit-elle. Vous trouvez ce corps désirable ?

― Absolument ! affirma Sibylle avec dignité.

― Pas ! acheva Severus, pétrifié de gêne. Absolument pas. Je... je déconne.

Dans sa tête, Sibylle poussa une exclamation d'indignation profonde.

« S'il vous plaît, Sibylle, taisez-vous ! pensa-t-il de toutes ses forces. N'en rajoutez pas ! »

La Dame Grise étala un sourire suave au coin des lèvres, qui rendit le visage de Sibylle totalement méconnaissable. Lentement, elle examina Severus de la tête aux pieds, puis elle lui lança avec une certaine lubricité :

― Votre corps n'est pas mal non plus.

Et elle reprit sa marche en laissant derrière Severus, qui se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Après un moment, la voix de Sibylle s'éleva dans son esprit :

« Seriez-vous en train de me lorgner les fesses, professeur Rogue ? »

« Pas du tout ! » nia-t-il en détournant aussitôt les yeux.

« Ne mentez pas, je vois exactement tout ce que vous voyez. »

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! »

Agacé, il rejoignit la Dame Grise, en chemin vers les cachots, quand Dumbledore surgit d'un couloir à leur droite.

― Ah, Severus ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air affairé. Justement, je voulais vous voir. Bonjour, Sibylle, je suis ravi que vous vous soyez remise. Pouvez-vous, Severus, me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau ? C'est important.

― L'affaire Jugson ? présuma Severus.

― C'est ça.

Severus le suivit immédiatement en lançant à la Dame Grise :

― Je m'occuperai de la lettre à mon retour. Vous pouvez m'attendre à mon bureau si vous voulez.

Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille qui fit un pas de côté pour les laisser passer et ils montèrent l'escalier en spirale jusqu'au bureau. À leur arrivée, Fumseck émit un son mélodieux.

― Oh, il a repris des plumes depuis la dernière fois, commenta Sibylle.

« Taisez-vous ! paniqua mentalement Severus. Ne me ridiculisez pas devant Dumbledore en plus ! »

« Je n'ai rien dit. »

« Faites semblant de ne pas exister ! »

― Vous aviez raison, commença Dumbledore en se postant devant son bureau. C'est bien Jugson et il est encore plus fou qu'on le croyait. Il s'apprête bel et bien à créer un Feudeymon demain et je ne crois pas qu'interviendra Voldemort. Ce sera à nous de l'arrêter.

― Qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda Severus.

― L'attaquer de front.

― Mais c'est dangereux ! Surtout s'il est question d'un Feudeymon.

― Il y a toutes les chances qu'il perde contrôle de son maléfice. Les Feudeymons sont difficiles à maîtriser.

― Vous devriez plutôt consulter les cartes et les boules de cristal. La certitude est toujours plus efficace que l'impression.

― Pardon ? demanda Dumbledore, étonné.

Severus se plaqua une main sur la bouche.

― Heu..., fit-il, mal à l'aise. Je n'ai rien dit...

― Je pensais, en fait, poursuivit Dumbledore avec lenteur, à la potion Pare-feu. Avec ça, nous serions assurés d'une protection accrue contre le Feudeymon.

― Oui, très bonne idée, approuva Severus, content d'échapper à un interrogatoire sur son étrange comportement. Je vais vous préparer ça.

― Il m'en faudra tout un chaudron. Pour moi et les membres de l'Ordre qui se rendront demain sur place. Je peux compter sur vous ?

― Absolument, assura Severus.

― Très bien, dit Dumbledore, satisfait. Je vous attends donc demain matin, sept heures, au quartier général.

― Quartier général ? s'intéressa Sibylle. Où ça ?

Dumbledore, cette fois, parut soupçonneux.

― Vous ne vous rappelez plus... ?

― Mais si ! affirma Severus en jurant mentalement. C'est au 12, square Grimmaurd. Je suis juste... un peu fatigué...

― Je comprends, avec les évènements de ce matin...

― Maintenant, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais m'en retourner.

― Oui, vous feriez mieux, dit Dumbledore qui l'observait attentivement. Allez vous reposer.

― Merci.

― On se revoit demain, chez Sirius.

Severus voulut se retourner, mais ses pieds restèrent cloués au sol.

― Le beau Sirius Black ! s'exclama Sibylle dont l'excitation déferla en lui en même temps que sa panique.

― Je veux dire ! se reprit précipitamment Severus, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit pour rattraper la bêtise de Sibylle.

Un éclair d'amusement luisit dans les yeux bleus de Dumbledore.

― Vous vous découvrez soudain des sentiments pour votre ancien camarade de classe ? demanda-t-il.

― Non ! s'affola Severus. Pas du tout ! C'était du sarcasme ! Bon, maintenant, excusez-moi, mais il faut vraiment que je file !

En trombe, il passa la porte, dévala les marches en colimaçon et prit la direction des cachots.

« Qu'est-ce que Sirius Black fait au quartier général ? interrogea Sibylle, la voix tremblante d'émotions. Je pensais qu'il était du côté de Vous-Savez-Qui. »

― Vous ne pouviez vraiment pas vous la fermer ? s'écria Severus, dès qu'il émergea dans un couloir désert. J'ai eu l'air de quoi, moi, devant Dumbledore ?

« Oh ! Mais ne montez pas sur vos grands hippogriffes. Je n'ai presque rien dit.. »

― _Presque est déjà trop !_

Fulminant, Severus entra dans son bureau en refermant la porte dans un claquement. La Dame Grise n'était pas là. Tant mieux, parce qu'il était d'une humeur massacrante. D'un pas furieux, il s'avança vers une pile de parchemins vierges sur une étagère et s'installa pour écrire.

« J'ai toujours su que le beau et séduisant Sirius Black était innocent, dit Sibylle d'un ton vaporeux. Mes boules de cristal me l'avaient si souvent montré. »

― Taisez-vous, j'écris !

« Ce serait merveilleux de le rencontrer demain. Je prédis qu'il sera là. Je me trompe ? »

― Oui, il sera là, mais pas vous ! cingla Severus. Je ne tiens pas à être ridiculisé davantage. Nous réglerons tout aujourd'hui même.

« Vous êtes tellement rabat-joie. »

― Et vous, vous êtes horripilante ! Je vous ai demandé de vous taire pendant que j'écris !

Dans le silence, Severus rédigea sa lettre, expliquant laconiquement à Lovegood qu'il devait le rencontrer de toute urgence. Une fois le parchemin mis dans l'enveloppe, il se leva et prit le chemin de la volière.

Durant les heures qui suivirent, Severus s'enferma dans son bureau et s'occupa dans la correction de travaux d'élèves. Lors du déjeuner, afin d'éviter de rencontrer quiconque d'autre, il appela un elfe de maison pour recevoir des sandwiches. Lorsque tout fut mangé, Sibylle s'impatienta :

« Vos journées sont toujours aussi ennuyeuses ? »

― Celle-ci l'était déjà moins depuis que vous aviez cessé de parler, répliqua Severus tandis qu'il se calait dans son fauteuil, un verre d'alcool en main.

« Et si, en attendant la réponse de Xenophilius, on s'occupait à des choses plus divertissantes ? »

― Je me divertis amplement avec mon whisky devant mon feu de foyer !

« Tenez, je vais lire les lignes de votre main. »

― Laissez ma main tranquille, je bois mon whisky !

« Ah ha ! dit-elle en prenant sa voix éthérée. Je vois la solitude ! L'ennui en continu et le mal d'amour ! »

― Vous avez fini de m'emmerder ? s'emporta Severus en refermant brusquement le poing. Replongez-vous dans le silence et aérez-moi l'esprit !

Sibylle s'empara alors de son corps et le fit lever d'un bond.

― Severus Rogue ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui élevant la voix dans les aigus. Je ne tolère plus que vous continuiez à me parler sur ce ton !

― Je vous parlerai sur le ton qui me convient ! répliqua Severus, tout aussi furieux. Vous n'êtes pas chez vous en moi ! Et ne parlez pas avec ma voix !

― Vous êtes tellement antipathique, c'en est abominable !

― La ferme et laissez-moi boire mon whisky tranquille !

Il voulut se rasseoir, mais Sibylle le ramena droit comme un cierge.

― Vous êtes pathétique ! déclara-t-elle en lui donnant un air théâtral. Ne vous étonnez pas de n'avoir personne à vos côtés. Votre solitude s'explique.

― Et c'est la marmite qui se moque du chaudron, railla Severus. Vous me laissez boire tranquille, maintenant ?

Sibylle eut un rire dédaigneux.

― Je vous en prie, dit-elle d'un ton mielleux. Allez-y. Et quand votre vessie sera à nouveau pleine, si votre main est toujours souffrante, ne vous gênez surtout pas à redemander mon aide.

― Ma main va mieux. Et vous ? Comment allez-vous ? L'expérience vous a traumatisée, peut-être ?

Sibylle resta silencieuse. Severus ricana en se réinstallant confortablement dans son fauteuil.

― Je parie que vous avez quand même apprécié l'expérience.

― Et comment ! admit furieusement Sibylle en le relevant, le verre manquant de tomber. Oui, j'ai beaucoup apprécié l'expérience, professeur Rogue. Il n'y a rien de plus défoulant que de pouvoir tordre votre petit truc d'une bonne poigne. Je suis même impatiente de recommencer.

― Ce n'est pas un _petit_ truc ! s'indigna Severus.

― Ah non ? se moqua Sibylle qui le fit tressaillir en portant la main gauche sur son entrejambe. C'est quoi, alors ? Pour tout vous dire, je m'imaginais la chose beaucoup plus impressionnante que ça.

― Ne me touchez pas là !

― Je l'ai déjà fait ! Et sous vos ordres en plus !

Severus repoussa la main d'un geste si brusque que le contenu de son verre se répandit sur le tapis. Il poussa un juron.

― Regardez ce que vous avez fait !

À ce moment-là, on cogna à la porte et Severus se figea, appréhensif.

― Qui est-ce... ? demanda Sibylle dans un murmure.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit Severus en pensées. Mais si ce n'est pas Lovegood, jurez-moi, Sibylle, s'il vous plaît, que vous vous abstiendrez, cette fois, de prononcer le moindre mot. »

« Seulement si en retour vous me promettez du respect. »

« Marché conclu. »

Severus posa son verre dégoulinant sur la table basse, s'essuya la main sur sa cape et redressa sa stature, digne et confiant, en allant ouvrir.

― Professeur McGonagall ? s'étonna-t-il.

― Bonjour, dit-elle de sa voix sèche habituelle. Je ne vous dérange pas ?

― Non, pas du tout, entrez. Je terminais de déjeuner.

McGonagall s'avança dans le salon en jetant autour des coups d'œil intrigués. Ses yeux perçants derrière ses lunettes s'attardèrent sur le plateau couvert de miettes de sandwichs, puis sur le rond mouillé sur le tapis.

― Vous étiez seul ? demanda-t-elle.

― Oui, pourquoi ?

― Simple curiosité, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai cru entendre des voix.

― C'était un portrait, mentit Severus, nerveux, en espérant qu'elle n'ait pas perçu les mots qu'il échangeait avec Sibylle à voix haute.

― Pourtant, je ne vois pas de tableaux dans votre salon, remarqua McGonagall.

― C'est parce que je viens de le décrocher. Il... il parlait trop, justement.

― Je vois...

McGonagall esquissa un étrange sourire, qui n'augurait rien de bon, puis, sans commentaires de plus, elle lui montra une enveloppe de couleur jaune vif, qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

― Le hibou s'est perdu dans le hall, près de l'escalier qui mène aux sous-sols, expliqua-t-elle.

Aussitôt, Severus s'empara de l'enveloppe, la déchira et sortit la lettre qu'il lut immédiatement.

 _Cher Mr Rogue,_

 _Malheureusement, il m'est impossible de vous revoir aujourd'hui, parce que je pars à l'instant à la chasse au Ronflak Cornu. Nous devons donc remettre ça à demain matin, à mon retour._

 _Cordialement,  
X. Lovegood _

Severus étouffa un juron entre ses dents.

― Ce sont de mauvaises nouvelles ? déduisit McGonagall.

Severus ne répondit pas, l'esprit envahi des gémissements découragés de Sibylle.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » glapit-elle.

« Savez-vous au moins où il habite ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, au sommet d'une colline à Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Xenophilius m'a déjà invitée une fois pour prendre une infusion de Ravegourde. »

« Allons-y ! »

Sans s'expliquer, il se rua vers la porte en manquant de bousculer McGonagall et s'élança dans les couloirs des cachots en direction du hall.

― Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea McGonagall en se précipitant derrière lui. Ça concerne cette histoire de Feudeymon ?

― Non, répondit-il sans s'arrêter, sa cape virevoltant dans son sillage. C'est un autre problème. Mais ce serait trop long à vous expliquer.

― Je peux faire quelque chose ?

― Non, ça va. Je m'occupe de tout.

― D'accord.

Severus monta dans le hall, McGonagall toujours à ses talons. Il s'apprêta à pousser les grandes portes, quand elle interrogea :

― Trelawney ne serait pas également concernée par votre affaire ?

― Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? s'étonna Severus en s'immobilisant.

― Parce que, comme vous, elle n'a pas voulu m'expliquer ce qui la préoccupait. Et le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle n'a fait aucune prédiction ni allusion aux présages de danger ou de mort. Au contraire, elle avait l'air parfaitement saine d'esprit. Curieux, non ?

― Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'indigna violemment Sibylle en imprégnant un haut-le-corps à Severus.

« Non, Sibylle, ne parlez pas ! » paniqua Severus.

― Enfin, vous le savez comme moi, se justifia McGonagall, nonchalante. Trelawney, d'habitude, ne manque jamais l'occasion de nous assommer avec ses superstitions et les présages qu'elle voit partout. Vraiment, qu'elle me paraisse si... réfléchie tout à coup...

― Je vais vous dire, moi, qui est la plus réfléchie d'entre nous ! cracha Sibylle en exorbitant les yeux de Severus. Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne possédez pas le don de la clairvoyance que vous pouvez vous permettre de mépriser ceux qui en sont pourvus ! Vous êtes une jalouse, Minerva McGonagall, voilà ce que vous êtes !

« Sibylle, arrêtez ! » supplia Severus en essayant de serrer les mâchoires pour étouffer sa voix.

― Une vieille dépassée qui refuse d'admettre que d'autres peuvent en effet avoir compris des choses que vous ne comprenez pas !

Severus se plaqua les doigts sur la bouche, mais son autre main lui empoigna le poignet pour reprendre la parole.

― Et j'en ai assez de votre mépris, Madame McGonagall ! continua Sibylle, enflammée. De votre mépris et de votre supériorité !

― _Mais ta gueule !_ hurla Severus.

― Non, je ne me tairai pas ! cria Sibylle d'une voix perçante. Cette fois, j'en ai assez !

― _Vous vous arrangez vraiment pour que je vous étripe dès votre retour dans votre corps !_

McGonagall restait figée, bouche bée, à observer Severus qui tentait de reprendre contrôle de lui-même.

― Ce... ce n'est pas moi qui viens de vous insulter, s'excusa-t-il en regardant autour pour s'assurer que personne d'autre ne venait d'assister au spectacle. Je vous jure que ce n'est pas moi.

Heureusement, le hall était désert.

― C'est... c'est une âme assez maléfique...

― Allez vous faire voir ! fulmina Sibylle en lui déformant les traits.

Severus se bâillonna une fois encore de la main, avec une envie monstre de se fondre au sol. Comment Sibylle pouvait-elle se comporter de la sorte devant la respectable Minerva McGonagall ?

― Respectable, mon c... !

― _Ne dites plus rien !_ s'affola-t-il. Vous en avez assez dit !

― Trelawney ? dit McGonagall en plissant les yeux par-dessus ses verres rectangulaires. Sibylle Trelawney, c'est vous ?

― En chair et en os ! répondit agressivement Sibylle. Mais empruntés. La chair et les os, je veux dire. Ils sont empruntés.

― Bon, ça suffit ! s'emporta Severus, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Oui, Minerva, c'est bien Sibylle Trelawney qui me hante le corps. Son âme, plus précisément. Quand ce cinglé de Lovegood a fait ses expériences avec elle ce matin, il s'est produit une erreur. Au lieu de la tuer, comme ça aurait dû être le cas, il a simplement fiché son âme dans la mienne !

― Non, ce n'est pas ça, intervint Sibylle en balayant l'air de son bras. Xenophilius et moi nous livrions à l'expérience des voyages astraux quand...

― _C'est moi qui explique !_ interrompit Severus, les entrailles bouillonnantes. Je m'apprêtais maintenant à me rendre chez ce même cinglé pour retrouver ce livre responsable de cette situation et m'empresser de remettre les choses en ordre !

― Ça veut dire que celle que j'ai vue tout à l'heure..., dit McGonagall d'un air perplexe. Celle qui anime maintenant le corps de Trelawney... Enfin, qui est-ce ?

― La Dame Grise, élucida Severus. Une autre victime de cette stupide expérience. Et maintenant, s'il vous plaît, Minerva, gardez ça pour vous. N'allez pas raconter partout ce qui m'est arrivé parce que... c'est déjà assez humiliant comme ça.

― Je comprends. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je garderai le secret.

― Merci, soupira Severus avec soulagement, pendant que Sibylle, mentalement, continuait de pester contre le professeur de métamorphose. Je vous redevrai ça.

McGonagall hocha la tête avec compassion, puis elle étouffa un fou rire dans sa main. Severus fronça les sourcils.

― Ce n'est pas drôle.

― Non, bien sûr, dit McGonagall en reprenant vite son sérieux. Ça doit être horrible de vous retrouver prisonnier avec cette... je veux dire, avec Trelawney dans votre tête...

― Cette quoi ? s'insurgea de nouveau Sibylle. Comment avez-vous failli m'appeler, au juste ?

McGonagall pouffa de rire.

― Désolée ! dit-elle en agitant les mains devant elle. C'est juste que... De vous voir vous emporter avec l'allure et les expressions de Trelawney, Severus, c'est trop... Enfin, si vous voyiez votre tête...

― J'ai dit que ce n'était pas drôle ! s'indigna Severus.

Mais McGonagall s'esclaffa de plus belle, comme jamais on ne l'avait vu rire auparavant.

― Mais cessez de vous moquer de moi, c'est insultant !

― De toute de façon, maugréa Sibylle en croisant les bras. Elle s'est toujours moquée des autres.

― Non ! s'exclama McGonagall en riant, les yeux humides de larmes. Je ne veux pas me moquer, c'est simplement que...

― Ça va, on s'en fiche ! s'impatienta Severus. Riez si vous voulez, moi, je dois y aller. Je dois rattraper ce Lovegood avant qu'il ne parte à la chasse au Ronflak machin.

― Bonne chance, encouragea McGonagall qui fit un effort sincère pour retrouver son sérieux. J'espère vraiment que vous arriverez à régler tout ça. Et si vous avez besoin d'aide, je suis là.

Sibylle eut une exclamation de dédain.

― Merci, Minerva, répondit Severus.

Et il sortit dehors, sous le soleil tapant de midi.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! :)_


	4. La requête de la Dame Grise

_Bonjour !_

 _Me revoilà avec la suite !_

 _Un gros merci à_ **Noumea, Rinku13, OldGirl-NoraArlani, Alienor la Fantasque, Zeugma412, Mam'zelle Emelyne _,_** **Elayan** _et_ **Eladora**. _Vous êtes toujours nombreuses à commenter. Ça fait vraiment plaisir. ^^_

 _(L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à **JK Rowling** ; l'inspiration provient du film " **All of me** ")_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 ― La requête de la Dame Grise**

Dans la lumière du jour, la maison de Xenophilius Lovegood se dressait au sommet d'une colline. Noire, en forme de haut cylindre vertical, elle ressemblait à une tour géante de jeu d'échecs. Severus atteignit le portail délabré, où étaient suspendus quelques écriteaux insolites, le fit grincer en l'ouvrant et s'avança dans une allée tortueuse envahie de buissons, lesquels étaient couverts de fruits oranges, semblables à des radis, comme celui que Lovegood s'était collé dans le front le matin même.

« Il ne faut pas s'approcher des prunes dirigeables, conseilla Sibylle. L'un des écriteaux le mentionne sur le portail. »

― Ce ne sont pas des prunes dirigeables, répliqua Severus, la cape fouettée par le vent. Mais peu importe.

Il s'arrêta devant l'épaisse porte incrustée de clous en fer, flanquée de deux vieux pommiers sauvages, et fit claquer trois fois le heurtoir en forme d'aigle. Il attendit un instant, puis renouvela son geste.

« Peut-être est-il déjà parti ? » avança Sibylle d'un ton inquiet.

― Ce serait embêtant...

Comme personne ne répondait, Severus ouvrit la porte, qui s'avéra déverrouillée, et entra.

― Il y a quelqu'un ? cria-t-il. Lovegood ? Vous êtes là ?

Une cuisine des plus étranges se révélait dans la pénombre. Tous les meubles et les appareils ménagés, décorés avec des oiseaux et des couleurs criardes, décrivaient des formes arrondies pour s'adapter aux murs circulaires de la pièce. Le style avait quelque chose d'un peu étouffant.

― Lovegood ! répéta Severus d'une voix forte.

« Il n'est pas là », déclara judicieusement Sibylle.

― Je vois ça ! s'agaça Severus. Nous sommes arrivés trop tard. Je n'aurais pas dû perdre mon temps avec McGonagall.

« Hélas, nous allons devoir attendre à demain. »

― Pas question, c'est aujourd'hui que nous réglerons ça !

« Mais comment ? demanda Sibylle. Vous ne savez pas où il est parti. »

― Et vous, vous le savez ? Avec vos dons de clairvoyance...

« Non, répondit-elle d'un ton amer. Dois-je vous expliquer une énième fois que mon Troisième œil n'agit pas sur commande ? »

Severus s'approcha de l'escalier de fer forgé en spiral qui menait aux étages supérieurs et monta les marches.

― Je n'ai pas besoin de Lovegood, dit-il d'un ton décisif. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin est ce livre. Il a dû le laisser traîner quelque part...

« Vous fouillerez sa maison sans y être invité ? » s'indigna Sybille.

― Je m'en fiche.

La pièce du dessus ressemblait à un mélange de salon et d'atelier. Elle était si encombrée que Severus eut de la difficulté à se déplacer entre les meubles. Des piles de livres et de papiers s'entassaient partout, sur les surfaces comme sur le sol. Une vieille presse à imprimer en bois gisait au milieu de l'endroit parfaitement circulaire. Au plafond étaient suspendues quelques miniatures de créatures pourvues d'ailes battantes ou de mâchoires qui se refermaient dans le vide.

« Toujours aussi intéressant... », commenta Sibylle en balayant le vaste fouillis des yeux de Severus.

Ce dernier, pour sa part, était découragé. Comment pouvait-il retrouver le grimoire dans tout ce désordre ?

« Eh bien, vous n'avez qu'à utiliser un sort d'attraction, mon cher », suggéra Sibylle avec ironie.

― J'allais le faire ! s'irrita-t-il en sortant de sa poche sa baguette magique. Vous souvenez-vous du titre du livre ?

« Bien sûr. _Les voyages astraux._ »

Severus soupira.

― Je parle du vrai titre, rectifia-t-il.

« C'est le vrai titre ! protesta Sibylle. Seulement, l'auteur ignorait de quoi il parlait. »

― _J'ai besoin du titre que l'auteur a donné au livre, sinon le sort ne fonctionnera pas !_

« Du calme ! tempéra Sibylle en lui roulant les yeux. Ne vous emportez pas. Je ne connais pas l'ancien titre. »

― Vous ne l'avez pas lu ?

« Non, le livre était si ravagé par les graffitis que c'était illisible. »

C'était vrai. Severus s'en souvenait. Grognant un juron, il réfléchit un instant, puis décida :

― Je vais tenter autre chose, dans ce cas...

Il leva sa baguette au-dessus du bric-à-brac et prononça la formule :

― Accio grimoire de magie noire !

Les piles de livres se mirent alors à trembler et à s'écrouler sur le sol. Dans un bruit de grondement, une dizaine de vieux grimoires s'élevèrent dans les airs, puis se ruèrent à toute vitesse sur Severus qui s'empressa de se créer un bouclier. Mais Sibylle, effrayée, poussa un cri assourdi en lui plaquant les mains sur les joues, la bouche grande ouverte. Severus reçut alors la dizaine de livres en pleine face. L'impact fut si violent qu'il tituba en arrière et bascula en arrière dans l'escalier. Il déboula durement les marches de fer dans un grand vacarme et atterrit dans la cuisine sur le dos, la nuque si douloureuse qu'il perdit connaissance.

.

Lorsque Severus revint à lui, il se retrouva couché sur un vieux canapé élimé. Un visage embrouillé l'observait au-dessus de lui, qui se dessinait de plus en plus nettement. C'était une femme, assez jolie, familière, avec de longs cheveux soignés qui lui tombaient aux épaules. Severus grimaça.

― Je vous connais ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

La femme eut un froid sourire.

― Le choc était si violent ? railla-t-elle.

― Sibylle ? s'étonna-t-il en la reconnaissant enfin. Je veux dire... la Dame Grise ?

― Je préfère qu'on m'appelle par mon nom, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, dit-elle en allongeant la main vers une table basse jonchée de livres et de papiers. Je m'appelle Helena Serdaigle. Je viens de soigner vos plaies. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Elle lui tendit sa baguette qu'il saisit en se redressant en position assise sur le canapé.

― Je vais bien, répondit-il en frottant sa nuque totalement guérie. Merci. Mais... qu'avez-vous fait à l'apparence de Trelawney ?

― Je l'ai enjolivée un peu, pourquoi pas ? dit-elle en lissant l'élégante robe dépourvue de châles qu'elle portait. Ce corps avait grandement besoin d'attention. Je pense qu'il y avait une éternité qu'un peigne n'avait pas exploré cette chevelure, sans parler de ces affreuses lunettes. Pourquoi les sorciers oublient toujours la potion Occulus, pourtant très efficace contre la myopie ?

Severus s'attendit à ce que Sibylle se manifeste à l'instant, comme elle le faisait toujours quand on osait l'insulter, mais étrangement, elle resta silencieuse.

― D'accord, dit-il lentement, méfiant. Et... que faites-vous ici ?

La Dame Grise passa distraitement un doigt sur le visage d'un buste de pierre, représentant une belle sorcière austère. Posé sur un buffet arrondi et encombré, il était affublé de la coiffe ridicule qu'avait portée Lovegood dans les appartements de la tour Nord. Les deux cornets acoustiques lui sortaient des oreilles, les paires d'ailes émergeaient sur sa tête et un radis lui était collé sur le front.

― Je suis ici pour les mêmes raisons que vous, professeur Rogue, répondit-elle calmement. Je cherchais le grimoire.

― Et vous l'avez trouvé ? demanda Severus avec espoir.

― Non. Lovegood a dû bien le cacher. Il est introuvable. Même les sorts ne permettent pas de le retrouver.

Severus poussa une profonde expiration.

― Nous allons donc devoir attendre son retour comme des imbéciles !

― Vous savez où il est ? interrogea la Dame Grise.

― Il explique dans sa lettre qu'il est parti à la chasse aux Ronfleux Cornus, quelque chose comme ça. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Et je ne sais pas non plus où il faut aller chasser pour trouver ça.

La Dame Grise eut un infime rire résigné.

― Attendons-le, alors, proposa-t-elle en venant s'asseoir près de lui.

― Il revient demain. On ne va pas l'attendre ici jusqu'à demain.

Severus esquissa un mouvement pour se lever, mais la Dame Grise l'en empêcha en lui posant une main sur la poitrine. Elle faufila ensuite ses doigts à l'intérieur du col de sa chemise dont il remarqua soudain que les premiers boutons avaient été détachés pendant son sommeil. Il regarda la Dame Grise avec perplexité.

― Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

― Je suis consciente que ce n'est pas digne d'une Dame, se justifia-t-elle d'une voix suave. Mais comprenez-moi. Il y a des siècles et des siècles que je suis privée de sens. Consentiriez-vous, professeur Rogue, à me laisser vous toucher un peu ?

― Pardon ?

Un frisson chaud remonta le long de son échine.

― Je n'avais encore jamais touché un homme de toute ma courte vie, poursuivit-elle en continuant de lui caresser la peau au niveau de sa gorge. Je me préservais pour mon futur mari. Quelle ignorante que j'étais ! Maintenant, je comprends toute l'importance de saisir les occasions dès qu'elles se présentent, parce que la vie est terriblement courte. Si courte ! Voudriez-vous m'embrasser, professeur Rogue ?

― Ça suffit ! coupa Severus en se levant brusquement, choqué. Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez, mais sachez que je ne tolère pas qu'on se serve de moi comme d'un objet !

« Sibylle, où êtes-vous ? appela-t-il en pensées, à présent inquiet. Pourquoi n'interagissez-vous plus ? »

La Dame Grise se leva à son tour, l'expression dure.

― Je ne me sers pas de vous, professeur Rogue ! protesta-t-elle. Je demande simplement votre grâce !

― Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous aider.

― Je reprendrai bientôt ma forme de fantôme ! Vous ne pouvez pas me refuser ce court instant de bonheur ! Ce court instant de vie gratuite ! Je vous en prie, professeur Rogue, offrez-moi ce dont j'ai toujours regretté de ne pas avoir reçu ! Ayez un peu de compassion et de bon cœur pour moi, la jeune fille qui a dû mourir trop tôt sous le poignard d'un méchant baron !

Severus l'observa, hésitant. Il comprenait ses regrets, mais lui ne pouvait pas toucher au corps de Sibylle de cette manière ― même s'il s'admettait qu'elle était dix fois plus jolie une fois le visage débarrassé des épaisses lunettes. De plus, la véritable Sibylle ne répondait toujours pas. C'était inquiétant. Son âme l'avait-elle soudain quitté ?

« Sibylle ! pensa-t-il de toutes ses forces. Sibylle, où êtes-vous ? »

Un brusque ronflement dans son esprit lui répondit. Il apparut alors que Sibylle dormait. Sans doute était-elle restée assommée depuis la chute dans l'escalier. Severus soupira de soulagement. Il avait cru l'avoir perdue.

La Dame Grise s'était rapprochée de lui.

― Alors ? demanda-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre d'un air lubrique. M'accorderiez-vous cette faveur, professeur Rogue ? Juste un baiser ?

― Je..., hésita-t-il, les yeux descendant malgré lui sur les seins passablement appétissants dans le décolleté. Je pourrais peut-être... juste un baiser... seulement si vous me promettez de ne rien dire à personne...

― Je le promets, dit-elle aussitôt, avide. Je placerai le secret dans ma tombe.

Et sans plus attendre, elle s'empara de ses lèvres. Severus se sentit s'enflammer de la tête aux pieds. Il répondit au baiser, les bras lui entourant la taille. Il y avait longtemps qu'une femme ne l'avait pas touché de cette manière. Profitant de l'occasion, il explora sa bouche de sa langue et en savoura le goût délicieux.

Cependant, lorsque la Dame Grise descendit la main à sa ceinture pour la lui détacher, il s'écarta.

― Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-il.

― J'en veux plus, haleta-t-elle.

― Mais ce n'est pas votre corps ! s'affola-t-il. Un baiser, ça va, mais... Je ne vais quand même pas faire ça à un corps qui ne vous appartient pas !

― Personne ne le saura, fit-elle avec son sourire froid.

― Trelawney s'en doutera ! Et puis, d'ailleurs, elle est peut-être sur le point de se réveiller.

― Se réveiller ?

La Dame Grise parut plutôt amusée. Les yeux brillants, elle termina d'ouvrir son pantalon et y plongea les doigts. Au contact, Severus expira brusquement.

― Oh, oui, souffla la Dame Grise, les lèvres tout près des siennes. Après tous ces siècles passés à imaginer la sensation...

― Trelawney sera en colère..., gémit-il, envahi de désirs irrépressibles.

― Faites-moi l'amour, Severus...

― D'accord...

Incapable d'y résister, il l'embrassa à nouveau. Il s'attaqua à sa robe dont il dénoua le laçage avec des gestes empressés. Son soutien-gorge en dentelles blanches se dévoila. Avec fougue, il explora sa gorge des lèvres, semant sur sa peau de fébriles baisers, puis la poussa sur le canapé où elle tomba sur le dos.

― Oh, Severus..., soupira la Dame Grise, tandis qu'il se plaçait au-dessus d'elle. C'est si bon... si bon...

Il revint prendre possession de sa bouche en glissant la main sous les jupons, quand son corps effectua un brusque soubresaut.

― _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_ s'exclama soudain Sibylle à travers sa voix.

― Quoi ? interrogea la Dame Grise.

― Ah non, murmura Severus, figé d'appréhension.

Sibylle le redressa dans un vif mouvement et toisa la Dame Grise avec fureur.

― Espèce de salope !

« Non, Sibylle, attendez, je peux tout expliquer... » paniqua Severus.

― Comment osez-vous dégrader ce corps sans aucun scrupule ?

― Je vous demande pardon ? dit la Dame Grise, perplexe.

― Levez-vous !

« Sibylle, écoutez ! »

― _Levez-vous !_ répéta Sibylle, vibrante d'émotions fortes.

Les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension, la Dame Grise obéit et se rhabilla lentement sans détacher son regard de Severus.

« Vous devez la comprendre, Sibylle, raisonna Severus. Elle n'avait encore jamais expérimenté les plaisirs charnels de sa vie. Il était donc normal que je... »

« Vous allez me le payer ! s'emporta Sibylle en hurlant dans son esprit. Vous n'aviez pas le droit de profiter de mon corps de la sorte ! »

« Heu... oui, bon, vous avez raison, je n'avais pas le droit. Mais... »

« Et elle qui ose aussi, la... la garce ! »

Dans un élan de rage, elle leva Severus et gifla la Dame Grise qui s'effondra sur le canapé avec un cri de stupeur.

― Garce ! hurla Sibylle en relevant la main.

Severus essaya de l'arrêter, mais en vain. Tandis que la Dame Grise tentait de se redresser en s'aidant du dossier, Sibylle lui abattit la main sur les fesses. La Dame Grise poussa un second cri d'étonnement.

― Salope ! Salope ! _Salope !_ continua Sibylle en la fessant à chaque insulte. Sale indigne de ma personne !

« Mais arrêtez ! » s'affola Severus.

Il crut que la Dame Grise se vengerait d'un moment à l'autre en lui infligeant sensiblement le même traitement, mais il en fut tout autrement. La Dame Grise poussait à présent des cris de plaisir.

― Oh, oui, continuez ! encourageait-elle en s'agrippant au dossier du canapé, le postérieur offert. Insultez-moi, c'est excitant !

Sibylle poussa une exclamation scandalisée. Aussitôt, elle arrêta de frapper et regarda autour. Elle empoigna alors le buste de pierre dont la coiffe tomba par terre et l'éleva au-dessus de la tête de Severus qui s'écria :

― Non, Sibylle, posez ça tout de suite !

― Je veux la tuer ! cracha-t-elle, hors d'elle.

― Posez ça tout de suite, c'est de la folie ! Vous n'allez quand même pas tuer votre propre corps ?

La Dame Grise se laissa tomber dans le canapé en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

― Sibylle... Trelawney ? articula-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

― En chair et en os empruntés en attendant de récupérer les miens ! répondit Sibylle qui jeta le buste par terre dans un bruit sonore. Je vous prédis un affreux retour à la mort, minable spectre !

― Oh, par ma mère ! s'exclama la Dame Grise d'un air effaré.

D'un bond, elle se leva et se rua dans l'escalier. Un instant plus tard, la porte d'entrée claqua.

― Et elle ose fuir en plus ! grinça Sibylle d'un ton menaçant.

― Vous avez été effrayante, Sibylle, fit remarquer Severus.

― Et vous avez été un horrible goujat !

― Elle m'a provoquée. _Aaargh !_

Severus vacilla sous l'impact de son propre poing à la figure.

― Merde ! Sibylle ! jura-t-il en se frottant le nez de l'autre main. Ne recommencez pas à me battre ! Ça vous tuerait de rester tranquille, pour une fois ?

― Pas dans un corps pareil ! répliqua-t-elle en le frappant à nouveau. Vous ne payerez jamais suffisamment pour ce que vous avez fait !

― Justement, je n'ai rien fait ! s'écria Severus avec colère, le nez encore plus endolori. Vous êtes intervenue à temps !

― Loin de là, vous aviez vos sales mains sur mon corps !

― Et alors ! s'emporta Severus, ruisselant de sang. Vous avez aussi vos mains sur mon corps quand je vais aux toilettes !

― Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Premièrement, ces mains dont vous parlez sont les vôtres et, deuxièmement, je n'y prends pas plaisir !

― Bon, j'en ai assez !

Il empoigna sa baguette dans sa poche, se répara le nez d'un sort et transplana d'un tour sur lui-même.

.

De retour dans ses appartements, Severus dut endurer encore longtemps la colère de Sibylle. Pour éviter de l'entendre hurler de vive voix, il s'était lancé un sortilège de mutisme, mais maintenant elle s'exprimait avec force dans son esprit. Ses tempes devinrent douloureuses à force de l'écouter. Il avait beau lui crier mentalement de se taire, mais chaque fois, il envenimait la situation.

« Sibylle, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi tranquille, à la fin ! »

Il se versa un verre de whisky pour tenter d'apaiser son mal de tête, mais au moment où il voulut prendre sa première gorgée, Sibylle lui lança l'alcool en plein visage.

« _Bon, là, ça suffit !_ explosa-t-il dans son esprit. Vous allez cesser immédiatement vos enfantillages, sinon, je... je... ! »

Il posa son verre vidé sur la tablette de l'armoire et sortit sa baguette pour se délivrer du sort. Il avait besoin de s'exprimer à voix haute pour mieux se défouler. Une fois le sortilège de mutisme levé, il se reprit avec plus de véhémence :

― _J'en ai plus qu'assez de votre comportement impulsif ! Cessez de me torturer sinon je procède à un exorcise et votre âme se perdra dans le néant !_

― Vous n'oserez pas ! cria Sibylle en lui croisant les bras. Lorsque Dumbledore se rendra compte de votre crime, il vous enverra à Azkaban ! Et c'est mon Troisième œil qui me le dit !

― _Dumbledore se fout de votre âme comme tout le monde dans cette école ! On se fout tous de vous ! Personne ne vous apprécie ! Vous êtes détestable ! Je vous hais moi-même ! Vous m'avez toujours horripilé ! Vous, vos prédictions bidon et votre Troisième œil stupide !_

Sibylle se tut.

― Parfait ! dit Severus avec une satisfaction sauvage. Il était temps que vous vous la fermiez !

D'un revers de manche, il s'essuya le visage, rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et se servit un deuxième verre de whisky. Il alla ensuite s'installer confortablement dans son fauteuil devant le feu de foyer et savoura l'apaisant moment de silence parsemé des tic-tac de l'horloge, qui se prolongea.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, cependant, un sanglot étouffé s'éleva dans son esprit. Severus soupira d'ennui.

― Bon, vous pleurez, maintenant ?

« Non », mentit-elle en reniflant.

― Si, vous pleurez. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

« Mais rien, voyons, railla-t-elle d'une voix rauque. J'ai manqué de me faire violer, l'autre traînée s'amuse avec mon corps de façon très malsaine et j'apprends que personne ne m'aime à Poudlard, pas même Dumbledore. Je n'ai aucune raison d'être triste. »

Severus prit une profonde inspiration.

― J'ai parlé sans réfléchir, s'excusa-t-il.

« Non, vous avez parfaitement raison. Les feuilles de thé me le disaient souvent, mais je faisais comme si je ne le voyais pas. C'est difficile d'accepter d'être différent et d'être mis à l'écart à cause de ça. Savez-vous ce que c'est que la solitude, Severus ? Ce n'est pas toujours drôle. »

Le cœur de Severus se serra. Oui, il savait ce que c'était que la solitude, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il avait trop d'orgueil pour ça.

« Trop d'orgueil, hein ? releva Sibylle d'un infime ton amusé. Rien ne sert de me le cacher, je le savais déjà. »

Severus se passa une main dans le visage.

― J'oublie toujours que vous pouvez lire dans mes pensées, marmonna-t-il. Je devrais exercer un peu d'Occlumancie pour vous bloquer.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous juge pas, rassura Sibylle avec douceur. Moi aussi j'ai de l'orgueil. C'est vrai que la tranquillité et le silence sont bénéfiques pour mon Troisième œil, mais en vérité, je m'en sers surtout comme prétexte pour éviter d'affronter les autres. Les regards méprisants me sont douloureux. Je ne suis comprise par personne. »

― Je suis désolé...

Le silence se réinstalla. Severus ne savait plus quoi dire. Tout à coup, il regrettait d'avoir été aussi irrespectueux envers Sibylle.

« Merci..., murmura-t-elle. Je regrette aussi de m'être emportée contre vous. »

Severus émit un petit rire.

― Ce n'est pas grave. Je l'ai mérité.

« C'est vrai. Mais j'aurais dû me montrer compréhensive. Mon corps peut devenir très irrésistible quand il le veut... »

Aussitôt, Severus bloqua ses pensées pour éviter d'approuver ses dernières paroles. Il se leva, cala son verre qu'il déposa sur la table basse et se dirigea vers son bureau.

― J'ai du travail à faire ce soir, déclara-t-il.

« Ah, oui, la potion », dit-elle.

― La potion ? s'étonna Severus. Quelle potion ?

« Mais la potion Pare-feu que vous a demandé Dumbledore pour demain matin, bien sûr. »

Severus s'étouffa d'un juron. Il avait complètement oublié cette potion. Il regarda l'horloge sur le mur. Il était déjà neuf heures et quart. Sibylle gloussa doucement.

« Je prédis que vous allez vous coucher tard ce soir. Je me trompe ? »

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! :)_


	5. Au 12 Square Grimmaurd

_Bonjour !  
_

 _Je suis épuisée aujourd'hui. J'ai écrit toute la nuit. Je suis sur une nouvelle **histoire originale** qui me passionne de façon phénoménale ! C'est fou comme les émotions nous submergent pendant l'écriture. On se sent comme si on vivait vraiment les scènes en live. Les auteurs savent de quoi je parle. ;) _

_Merci à_ **Rinku13, OldGirl-NoraArlan, Alienor la Fantasque, Mam'zelle Emelyn, Zeugma412, Maxine348, Lylajulia, Noumea** _et_ **Elayan**. _Vous êtes toutes aussi nombreuses à me complimenter. Vous êtes motivantes. Je vous aime !_

 _(L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à **JK Rowling** ; l'inspiration provient du film " **All of me** ")_

 _Bonne lecture ! Et bonne inspiration pour tous les auteurs ! :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 ― Au 12 Square Grimmaurd**

« Severus... ? Severus, réveillez-vous... Severus... »

Sur la table de son laboratoire, Severus émit un ronflement en retournant la tête entre ses bras. Un parchemin maculé de potion s'était collé sur sa joue.

« Severus, ne soyez pas en retard ! gronda Sibylle d'un ton sévère. Levez-vous tout de suite, il est presque six heures et demie ! Dumbledore vous attend à sept heures au quartier général. Vous vous en souvenez ? »

Mais comme Severus continuait de dormir, Sibylle le fit bondir hors de sa chaise et le projeta si brusquement vers la porte qu'il se réveilla en sursaut.

― Aaargh ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'écria-t-il en manquant de trébucher.

« Vous devez vous rendre chez Sirius Black à sept heures. Dumbledore vous y attend ! »

Severus cilla plusieurs fois pour revenir complètement à lui, puis se rua vers sa salle de bain.

― Il me reste encore une demi-heure, c'est bon, dit-il en ôtant sa cape qu'il laissa tomber sur son chemin. J'ai du temps.

Il ouvrit les robinets de la douche jaunie par l'eau sulfureuse, leva le siège de la cuvette avant d'y vider sa vessie, puis entreprit de se débarrasser de ses vêtements.

« Heu..., fit Sibylle d'un ton embarrassé. Vous allez vraiment vous déshabiller ? »

― Et alors ? dit Severus avec indifférence. Vous m'avez déjà vu.

« Pas dans votre plus simple appareil. »

― Vous n'aurez qu'à fermer les yeux, c'est tout.

Ce fut alors le noir total et Severus perdit l'équilibre dans son caleçon qu'il était en train de retirer. Il tomba sur le sol froid au pied du lavabo.

― Mais ne fermez pas mes yeux ! Les vôtres ! s'écria-t-il en rouvrant les paupières.

« Mais les miens sont les vôtres ! »

Severus eut une exclamation d'agacement. Il se releva tant bien que mal, projeta au loin son caleçon du pied et entra dans la douche en tirant le rideau.

― Je tiendrai la tête droite, si vous voulez, dit-il en se saisissant du savon.

« Vous ne pourrez cependant pas m'éviter toutes les sensations sous vos paumes. »

― C'est vrai. Mais profitez donc de l'occasion, plaisanta-t-il. C'est bien être un homme, non ?

« Non ! Il me tarde de récupérer mon corps ! »

― Patience. Dès que j'aurai donné le chaudron à Dumbledore, nous retournerons chez Lovegood. Il est censé être rentré.

Une fois sorti de la douche, il se sécha avec une longue serviette grise qu'il enroula autour de sa taille et se brossa les dents devant le miroir.

« Vous n'utilisez jamais de shampoing ? » demanda Sibylle d'un ton critique.

― Pour quoi faire ? mâchouilla Severus, la bouche pleine de dentifrice. Je hais les cheveux qui ne tiennent pas en place.

« Ça vous donnerait du charme, pourtant. »

― Quel charme ?

« Celui que vous n'avez pas, à cause de vos cheveux gras. »

Severus ricana.

― Je pourrais en dire autant sur vos cheveux, répliqua-t-il avant de cracher dans le lavabo. Pourquoi ne pas toujours les peigner comme le fait la Dame Grise ? Bon, je sais, c'est une salope, vous me l'avez dit cent fois hier soir, mais... coiffée de cette manière, je vous jure, vous êtes renversante.

Il prit un verre avec lequel il se rinça la bouche, cracha à nouveau dans le lavabo et examina de près les cernes sous ses yeux.

― J'ai dormi combien d'heures ? s'enquit-il. Je ne me rappelle pas de m'être endormi.

« À peine quarante-cinq minutes », répondit distraitement Sibylle.

― Quarante-cinq minutes ! s'exclama Severus. C'est presque une nuit blanche ! Je suis exténué.

Il passa dans sa chambre aux tentures sombres et ouvrit sa garde-robe. Tous ses vêtements se ressemblaient. Il se saisit d'un ensemble noir et entreprit de s'habiller. Après un moment, il demanda :

― Vous êtes encore là ?

« Hum ? fit Sibylle d'une voix éthérée. Oui, pourquoi ? »

― Vous ne parlez plus, tout à coup.

« Oh... Je réfléchissais, simplement... »

― Vous réfléchissiez ? À quoi ? C'est tout de même injuste que je ne puisse pas entendre vos pensées alors que vous pouvez entendre les miennes.

Sibylle prit un temps avant de répondre :

« Ce compliment que vous venez de faire... Il s'adressait à moi ou à cette... poufiasse ? »

― Mais à vous ! Bien sûr ! C'est de votre corps que je parlais. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que vous pouviez être aussi... je veux dire...

« Belle ? acheva Sibylle en lisant dans ses pensées. Vous me trouvez belle et désirable ? »

Severus s'abstint de répondre. La conversation glissait sur des eaux dangereuses.

― Je vais aller vérifier si ma potion a fini de mijoter, dit-il en se dérobant.

.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Severus atterrit sur le perron du 12 square Grimmaurd, entouré de hautes maisons délabrées. Son chaudron sous le bras, il donna un coup de baguette sur la poignée de la porte qui s'ouvrit dans une suite de cliquetis métallique. De vieilles lampes à gaz illuminaient faiblement le hall. Severus rangea sa baguette dans sa poche, se frotta les yeux de fatigue et entra.

« C'est ici que vit Sirius Black ? » chuchota Sibylle avec fascination.

― Oui.

« C'est assez sinistre, non ? Je suis parcourue d'ondes spirituelles. Cette maison en a beaucoup à raconter... »

Severus s'avança devant une rangée de têtes d'elfe de maison empaillées, passa devant de longs rideaux mangés aux mites et monta l'escalier couvert de toiles d'araignée. Dumbledore l'attendait dans le salon du premier étage, assis dans un vieux canapé râpé.

― Vous avez la potion ? demanda-t-il en se levant, la barbe étincelant sous le lustre au plafond.

― J'apporte le chaudron au complet, dit Severus en le lui montrant. J'espère que ce sera suffisant.

― Merci beaucoup, remercia Dumbledore en se saisissant du chaudron. Je m'empresse d'en donner aux membres.

― Vous n'aurez pas besoin d'aide supplémentaire ?

― Non, ça ira. Reposez-vous, vous avez l'air épuisé. Si vous voulez, il reste des crêpes au miel à la cuisine.

― Merci, mais je vais m'en retourner.

« Non ! » s'affola Sibylle.

« Quoi ? » demanda Severus.

« Ne partez pas tout de suite, je n'ai pas encore vu Sirius Black ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Il faut que je le voie ! »

― Quelque chose vous tracasse ? interrogea Dumbledore en fronçant ses sourcils argentés.

― Oui, dit Sibylle, au grand découragement de Severus. Est-ce que Sirius Black est là ?

Dumbledore esquissa un sourire malicieux.

― Il est à la cuisine, répondit-il. Voulez-vous que je lui annonce votre visite ?

― Non, dit précipitamment Severus. Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

― Mais si ! protesta Sibylle en lui faisant pétiller les yeux. Je veux le voir !

― Non ! grinça Severus d'une voix étouffée, en se détournant.

« Sibylle, fermez-la ! »

Dumbledore gloussa gentiment.

― Avez-vous quelque chose à me dire, Severus ? interrogea-t-il. Je vois bien que vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal.

― Non, je vais bien, merci, mentit Severus. C'est la nuit blanche que j'ai passé. J'ai les esprits embrouillés.

Dumbledore hocha tranquillement la tête.

― Bien, dit-il. Dans ce cas, reposez-vous. Je dirai à Sirius Black que vous l'attendez au salon. On se revoit plus tard. Bonne journée.

Dès que Dumbledore s'éloigna dans l'escalier, Severus s'effondra sur le canapé en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

« Vous étiez obligée de m'humilier encore une fois ? pensa-t-il avec colère. Maintenant, à cause de vous, Dumbledore me prend pour un... un... »

« Mais non, je ne vois pas pourquoi il vous prendrait pour un... ce que vous pensez, rassura Sibylle. Vous voulez simplement voir Sirius Black, c'est tout, pour lui dire bonjour, comme deux amis... »

« Je hais Sirius Black ! s'écria Severus en frappant l'accoudoir du poing. Et Dumbledore le sait ! Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je vais dire à cet imbécile de Black pour me justifier de vouloir lui parler ? »

« Vous n'aurez qu'à me laisser faire. Je vais lui parler, moi. »

― Pas question ! paniqua Severus avant de se bâillonner de la main.

« Je me sauve », reprit-il mentalement en se levant.

« Hors de question, je veux voir Sirius Black ! » s'entêta Sibylle en le rassoyant.

« Non, nous verrons personne, nous fichons le camp ! » s'obstina Severus en se levant à nouveau.

« Mais voulez-vous rester assis ! dit Sibylle en le repoussant dans le canapé. Il y a une éternité que je rêve de revoir cet homme. Je lui dirai simplement bonjour et nous repartirons ensuite ! »

« Mais pourquoi, diable, voulez-vous revoir cet abruti ? »

Sibylle resta un moment silencieuse.

« Je l'ai toujours trouvé beau... », confia-t-elle alors, d'un ton qui laissait deviner qu'elle rougissait.

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez, exaspéré. Il n'avait plus envie de se disputer. Il voulait dormir. La nuit blanche commençait à l'écraser sérieusement. Il sentait ses forces le quitter.

― Sibylle, s'il vous plaît..., murmura-t-il.

Il se laissa retomber contre le dossier du canapé, la tête renversée, et ferma les yeux. Sibylle demeura silencieuse, puis enfin, elle dit d'un ton dépité :

« D'accord, partons... Je l'observerai au lieu dans ma boule de cristal. Désolée pour mon comportement. C'est juste que c'est plus fort que moi, cet homme m'a toujours... chaviré les émotions, vous comprenez. Enfin... et je ne voudrais pas vous humilier encore une fois, alors... surtout qu'il est votre ennemi... détail que j'avais oublié depuis l'école... Je veux dire... Partons avant qu'il arrive et rendons-nous chez Xenophilius. Il sera bon de retrouver nos corps respectifs. Severus ? »

Severus venait de sombrer dans le sommeil.

« Severus, réveillez-vous, enfin ! Ce n'est pas l'endroit où il faut dormir ! »

Elle lui secoua l'épaule de la main gauche, mais sans succès. Severus s'était littéralement évanoui.

« Ah non ! » gémit Sibylle, terrifiée.

Au même moment, des pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier. Sirius Black arrivait et elle se retrouvait toute seule pour l'affronter.

Elle prit une profonde respiration pour se calmer. Si elle se concentrait, elle pourrait y arriver. Elle n'avait qu'à se comporter en homme et tout se passerait bien.

Sirius Black entra dans le salon, légèrement essoufflé. Il écarta les mèches sombres qui lui retombaient sur le front et leva des yeux à couper le souffle. Malgré l'hostilité qui émanait de lui, il n'avait pratiquement rien perdu de son charme d'autrefois. Sibylle déglutit difficilement.

― Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il d'un ton agressif.

Sibylle étira les lèvres de Severus en un sourire mal assuré.

― Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? répéta Black avec impatience. Dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas toute la journée !

― Je voulais juste vous dire..., commença Sibylle en se levant d'un mouvement horriblement trop féminin pour Severus.

« Ah non, mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? s'affola-t-elle mentalement. Il faut que j'agisse en homme ! »

Elle se racla bruyamment la gorge, s'écarta les jambes et détendit les épaules.

― Je veux dire, reprit-elle en utilisant une voix grave, la tête ballottant d'une fierté feinte. Je voulais vous dire...

― Depuis quand tu me vouvoies ? interrompit Black avec une expression mêlée de dédain et de perplexité. Et à quoi tu joues ?

― À quoi je joue ? Mais je ne joue pas, dit Sibylle en replaçant la virilité de Severus dans le pantalon.

« Je me comporte pourtant en homme, non ? »

― Et je ne vous vouvoyais pas non plus ! continua-t-elle en s'essuyant le nez avec un reniflement sonore. Tu, je veux dire, je ne te vouvoyais pas. Je disais _vous_ pour parlez de vous, les membres de l'Ordre. Vous faites un excellent travail, je...

Black s'avança d'un brusque pas menaçant qui fit sursauter Sibylle avec un petit cri.

― Je n'aime pas ta nouvelle façon de te moquer de moi, Servilus ! dit-il avec colère. Va droit aux faits sans tergiverser, d'accord ?

― Tu es joli... _Tu as une jolie maison, je veux dire !_

« Severus, réveillez-vous, je ne sais plus quoi dire ! » paniqua-t-elle.

Black parut incrédule.

― Je suis _quoi_ ? dit-il, les yeux plissés. Mais c'est quoi ce lapsus ?

― Je m'en vais, déclara Sibylle en le contournant, les bras relevés avec grâce, avant de les rabaisser aussitôt. Désolée de vous... de te... t'avoir dérangé. Bonne journée.

Mais à peine fit-elle trois pas que Black l'empoigna par un pan de la cape et la projeta sur un mur recouvert d'une large tapisserie.

― Je t'avertis, Servilus, cracha-t-il, le nez à quelques centimètres du sien. Si tu continues à me harceler...

Mais Sibylle ne l'écoutait pas. Ses yeux s'étaient fixés malgré elle sur ses lèvres si près d'elle, si bien dessinées, si désirables. De plus, elle pouvait sentir son haleine chaude. Sa peau frissonnait à l'endroit où il la touchait. C'était le contact de plus intense qu'elle recevait de lui à l'instant.

Black se tut brusquement, figé, les yeux écarquillés.

― Est-ce que... ? demanda-t-il lentement, avec une certaine frayeur. Est-ce que ce que je sens est ce que je pense... ?

― Qu'est-ce que tu sens ? murmura Sibylle, toujours subjuguée par sa bouche.

Black avança alors le bassin contre le sien et ce mouvement provoqua une telle vague de plaisir en elle qu'elle se mit à haleter.

― Merde ! s'exclama Black en s'écartant immédiatement avec dégoût. Mais je rêve ou tu bandes vraiment, là ?

Sibylle releva les yeux dans les siens, interloquée.

― Bander ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix assourdie. C'est quoi ça... ?

― _Mais c'est impossible, on t'a drogué de potion de confusion ou quoi ?_

Black paraissait dépassé, à la fois horrifié et furieux. Sibylle suivit alors son regard et sursauta en voyant l'impressionnante bosse dans le pantalon.

― _Aaaaargh !_ hurla-t-elle. _Mais qu'est-ce que ce serpent fait dans ma culotte ?_

Elle sautilla en se donnant des claques dans le bas-ventre. Mais comme la chose refusait de descendre, elle détacha la ceinture pour le laisser sortir par le haut. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit enfin la braguette, elle fut surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait en fait de la virilité de Severus. Elle cria de nouveau :

― _Aaaargh ! Mais c'est affreux !_

Au même moment, Severus eut un soubresaut et revient à lui.

― Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, tendu, les yeux grands ouverts. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il avisa Sirius Black debout au milieu du salon, qui le regardait d'un air pétrifié.

― Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? répéta plus fermement Severus.

― Heu..., fit Black avec hésitation. C'est la première fois que tu bandes... ?

― Que je _quoi_?

Severus sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Black s'efforça de retrouver une contenance.

― Ou alors, tu as subi un maléfice, supposa-t-il. Parce que... sincèrement, Severus... dis-moi que tu ne fantasmes pas vraiment sur moi...

― Ah non ! s'affola Severus, le cœur battant. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

« _Sibylle, merde, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?_ »

« Je m'excuse... », dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« _Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?_ »

« Je m'excuse profondément... »

Et c'est alors que le pantalon détaché de Severus tomba par terre à ses pieds, exposant au grand jour son caleçon grisâtre.

― _Bordel de merde !_ s'écria Severus en le remontant aussitôt. _Mais pourquoi mon pantalon est détaché ? Pourquoi il est détaché, bordel de Merlin ?_

― _Du calme ! c_ ria Black en tendant la main. Il ne s'est rien passé !

― _Je suis calme !_ mugit Severus en finissant de boucler sa ceinture.

Un silence tendu régna un moment dans le salon, puis Black reprit calmement :

― Je pense que tu es possédé, Severus.

― _Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_ s'emporta de nouveau Severus en bondissant vers lui, menaçant. Ce n'est certes pas moi que tu as vu faire le con durant les dernières minutes !

― Qui est-ce, alors ?

― Pas de tes affaires !

― Dans ce cas, si tu te savais possédé, qu'est-ce que tu fais au quartier général ? Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux ?

― Justement ! Je m'en vais !

D'un pas furieux, Severus se dirigea vers l'escalier. Mais Black le rappela :

― Hé !

― Quoi ? dit brusquement Severus.

― Je voulais juste te dire, Servilus, dit Black d'un ton détaché. Joli caleçon...

Le sang afflua à la figure de Severus.

― Va te faire voir, Black !

Et il descendit les marches grinçantes en fulminant. Une fois dans le hall, il entendit la voix moqueuse de Black lui lancer :

― Mais il serait encore plus joli propre, tout de même ! Comme quoi, on ne change pas les habitudes !

Severus réprima un hurlement de rage et sortit dehors en faisant claquer la porte.

.

« Je suis vraiment désolée... »

― Je ne veux plus parler de ça ! coupa Severus en se précipitant vers son armoire à alcool.

« Quand j'ai vu la bosse dans le pantalon... »

― Je veux encore moins parler de ça ! interrompit Severus en se versant un verre généreux de whisky Pur-Feu. Je préfère tout oublier. Il ne s'est rien passé.

Il but trois grosses gorgées.

« N'empêche, reprit Sibylle d'un ton inquiet. À force de boire... Vous ne seriez pas un peu alcoolique ? »

― Laissez-moi tranquille et taisez-vous. Je vais faire une sieste et on se rend ensuite chez Lovegood. En attendant, promettez-moi de ne plus jamais animer mon corps sans mon consentement, d'accord ?

« D'accord. »

― Vous me le promettez ?

« Oui. »

― Plus jamais de bêtises ?

« Plus jamais de bêtises. Je le prédis, même. »

― Parfait. Vous me réveillerez dans quatre heures.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! :)_

 _J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience, comme toujours !_


	6. Esprit d'équipe

_Bonjour !  
_

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre._

 _Merci, comme toujours, à toutes mes précieuses revieweuses :_ **Rinku13,** **OldGirl-NoraArlani, Zeugma412, Mam'zelle Emelyn, Eladora, Alienor la Fantasque** _et_ **Noumea**.

 _(L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à **JK Rowling** ; l'inspiration provient du film " **All of Me** ")_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 ― Esprit d'équipe**

Après un rapide déjeuner pris dans ses appartements, Severus déploya sa cape sur ses épaules, se rendit au portail de Poudlard et transplana chez Xenophilius Lovegood.

« Cette fois, espérons qu'il soit là », dit Sibylle avec nervosité.

― Il le sera, assura Severus avec conviction, tandis qu'il s'avançait dans l'allée envahie de diverses plantes étranges.

Il cogna trois fois à la porte. Hélas, personne ne répondit.

« Frappez encore, il n'a peut-être pas entendu », suggéra Sibylle, davantage anxieuse.

Severus s'exécuta, mais la porte resta fermée. Aucun bruit de pas ne résonnait même de l'autre côté. Le cœur de Severus se mit à battre vigoureusement.

― Il avait dit qu'il serait là ! s'emporta-t-il en défonçant la porte. Lovegood ! _Lovegood, où est-ce que vous vous cachez ?_

Il fit le tour de la cuisine arrondie. Comme il n'y avait personne, il monta l'escalier. Trébuchant dans le désordre de l'atelier, il fouilla l'endroit des yeux, mais il ne trouva toujours personne.

Son regard tomba alors sur une fenêtre. Dehors, la Dame Grise s'éloignait de la maison d'un pas vif en direction du portail. Aussitôt, il dévala les marches et se rua à l'extérieur.

― Hé ! cria-t-il en s'élançant derrière elle, les plantes lui fouettant les chevilles au passage. Miss Serdaigle ! Attendez !

La Dame Grise se retourna à un mètre du portail délabré.

― Professeur Rogue, dit-elle, l'air hautain, toujours aussi élégante dans sa longue robe. Je ne vous avais pas vu.

― Vous ne m'avez pas entendu crier ? s'étonna Severus. Je cherchais Lovegood. Savez-vous où il est ?

La Dame Grise haussa les épaules, le sourire froid.

― Manifestement, il n'est pas encore revenu de la chasse.

― Il a pourtant dit qu'il revenait ce matin.

― Il ne va donc pas tarder.

Severus se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il se promettait d'étrangler un peu Lovegood à son retour afin de le faire regretter de le faire autant poireauter.

― Sibylle Trelawney ? demanda la Dame Grise qui observait attentivement Severus, les yeux plissés. Sibylle Trelawney, êtes-vous là ?

Severus entendit Sibylle grogner.

« Bien sûr que je suis là, sale vipère ! répondit-elle mentalement. Et si je n'avais pas promis à Severus de ne plus animer son corps sans son consentement, je vous aurais déjà fait manger votre robe ! »

« Merci, Sibylle », pensa Severus avec humour.

― Non, elle n'est pas là, mentit-il à voix haute. Elle n'y est pas toujours. Parfois, elle dort.

― Elle vous hante depuis combien de temps ? interrogea la Dame Grise.

― Depuis... le début...

― Et vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

Severus hésita.

― Disons que... par peur du ridicule... Je veux dire, j'allais vous en parler. J'attendais simplement le bon moment.

La Dame Grise le dévisagea sans expression, puis elle repoussa ses longs cheveux soignés en arrière et réajusta son décolleté plongeant.

― Bien, dit-elle en adoptant soudain un air aimable. Et si on attendait ce Lovegood à l'intérieur ? Peut-être même qu'il est déjà de retour sans qu'on le sache. Vous avez vérifié dans sa chambre ?

― Dans sa chambre ? répéta Severus, incertain.

― Mais oui, il fait peut-être une sieste. Allons voir.

Elle remonta le chemin à travers les plantes, la robe cinglée par le vent, et Severus s'empressa de la suivre.

« Je ne lui fais pas confiance, dit Sibylle d'un ton méfiant. Si elle s'avise à vouloir encore souiller mon corps, il se peut que je manque à ma promesse. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas manquer à votre promesse, objecta Severus. Sinon vous briserez votre prédiction. »

« Quelle prédiction ? »

« Celle que vous avez faite ce matin. Vous avez prédit que vous ne feriez plus jamais de bêtises avant de retrouver votre corps. »

« Je ne m'apprête pas à faire une bêtise ! »

« Eh bien, pour plus de sûreté, restez tranquille. Tout se passera bien. »

Severus rentra dans la maison en forme de haute tour, à la suite de la Dame Grise, et continua de la suivre dans l'escalier.

La chambre de Lovegood était si explosive de jaune vif qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux. Toute la literie était dorée, y compris le tapis et les rideaux. Sur les murs étaient dessinés à la craie blanche des libellules et des papillons.

― Il n'est pas là, observa la Dame Grise en regardant le lit à baldaquin. Vous avez raison, il n'est pas encore revenu.

Severus s'approcha d'une commode où se dressaient encore des piles de livres et chercha le grimoire avec espoir.

― Nous n'avons qu'à l'attendre, continua la Dame Grise dans son dos. Vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient de l'attendre avec moi ?

― Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? s'agaça Severus en jetant des ouvrages par terre. En attendant, aidez-moi à retrouver ce satané bouquin. Je suis sûr qu'il ne l'a pas amené avec lui à la chasse. Il est quelque part dans cette maison.

― Oh, on n'a pas besoin de le chercher. Lovegood va nous le montrer à son retour.

― Nous pouvons quand même gagner du temps.

― J'ai une proposition plus intéressante, dit la Dame Grise d'un ton caressant, tandis qu'un bruissement d'étoffe se faisait entendre. Et si on reprenait là où nous avions laissé les choses hier ?

Severus s'arrêta, en proie à un brusque frisson dans le bas-ventre.

« Je savais qu'elle préparait un coup, la salope ! » pesta Sibylle en respirant bruyamment.

« Surtout ne prenez pas les commandes, Sibylle, ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses ! avertit précipitamment Severus, les yeux fixés sur les piles de livres en désordre. Je vous fais remarquer qu'elle détient votre corps et que, si vous voulez le récupérer, elle doit être là lors de l'arrivée de Lovegood. Ne la faites pas fuir à nouveau ! »

« Vos arguments sont valables, je vous l'accorde. Mais je ne vais pas laisser ce spectre déshonorer mon corps ! »

« Je vous en prie, Sibylle, faisons équipe pour une fois ! Ne vous manifestez pas ! »

― Vous ne parlez plus ? dit la Dame Grise d'une voix douce. Vous n'avez pas envie de renouveler cette... chaude expérience charnelle ?

Severus rassembla son autorité en redressant les épaules, prêt à lui expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles il allait devoir repousser ses avances, et se retourna.

Il eut l'impression de se liquéfier sur place. Devant la porte, la Dame Grise avait retiré sa robe et ne portait plus que de légers sous-vêtements en dentelles, accompagnés d'un porte-jarretelles et de bas nylon.

« Oh, la salope... », souffla Sibylle d'un ton scandalisé.

La Dame Grise étala sur ses lèvres un sourire presque sadique et s'approcha de Severus qui resta figé sans rien dire, le souffle coupé.

« Mais ne restez pas planté là comme un idiot ! s'indigna Sibylle. Repoussez-la ! »

― Je..., balbutia-t-il, pendant que la Dame Grise vint lui caresser le torse, les yeux enflammés. Je ne... peux pas vraiment faire ça...

― Pas vraiment ? s'amusa la Dame Grise.

― Non. C'est malsain.

― C'est Trelawney qui vous l'interdit ?

« C'est Trelawney qui va vous gifler à nouveau, pétasse ! »

« Non, ne faites rien ! pensa Severus avec panique. Surtout, ne faites rien ! J'ai la situation bien en main ! »

« Et aussi le serpent bien en pantalon, à ce que je remarque ! »

Severus poussa un gémissement lorsque la Dame Grise lui pressa l'entrejambe. Elle le frotta avec désirs, sans qu'il arrive à l'en empêcher, puis elle vint lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

― Prenez-moi, professeur Rogue, susurra-t-elle en le faisant frissonner. J'ai envie de vous.

« Je vais la tuer ! s'emporta Sibylle. Je vais la tuer ! Je vais la tuer ! »

« Elle est déjà morte », fit remarquer Severus.

« Dans ce cas, c'est vous que je tuerai, pervers ! Comment pouvez-vous la laisser faire ? »

« Mais j'essaie ! Seulement, je suis un homme et par conséquent, c'est loin d'être facile de résister ― _aaargh, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces images mentales ?_ »

« C'est la vieille McGonagall en porte-jarretelles, dit Sibylle d'un ton cruel. Elle est jolie, non ? »

« _Mais ôtez-moi ces images-là de ma tête !_ »

Il repoussa la Dame Grise pour se prendre le crâne à deux mains.

« _Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?_ »

« Pour vous aider à résister, répondit Sibylle. Vous voulez que je la déshabille davantage et que je vous montre ce que l'âge a fait de ses seins ? Ou alors, vous préférez Dumbledore en slip ? »

― _Non !_ hurla Severus si fort que la Dame Grise sursauta.

― Non ? répéta cette dernière, vexée. Vous n'avez pas envie de moi ? Je croyais que ce corps vous excitait.

― Oui, haleta-t-il, la sueur aux tempes. Ce corps est vraiment très excitant... mais je ne peux pas... pour la simple raison qu'il ne vous appartient pas...

La Dame Grise se croisa les bras, retrouvant son air peu avenant.

― C'est à cause de Trelawney, non ? devina-t-elle. Elle s'est réveillée ?

― Elle..., hésita-t-il. Elle ne veut pas que je couche avec elle, voilà. Je sais, c'est extrêmement malheureux, mais... excusez-moi.

Il la contourna et s'éclipsa derrière une porte qui s'avéra être une salle de bain. Il s'appuya contre le lavabo où étaient disposés divers verres d'eau dans lesquelles flottaient de drôles de têtards, puis il regarda son reflet crispé dans le miroir tapissé de feuilles d'arbre lobées.

― Sibylle, si elle fuit, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? murmura-t-il. Ou pire encore, si elle commence à nous faire du chantage ? Je veux dire... Je me rends compte à quel point il est important de rester en bons termes avec ce fantôme sinon...

« C'est votre tentative de me convaincre, c'est ça ? » dit Sibylle d'un ton acerbe.

― Non, je vous demande simplement conseil ! répliqua Severus à voix basse. Nous faisons équipe, oui ou non ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

« C'est vrai que vous me trouvez vraiment très excitante ? »

― Mais oui ! Sinon je n'aurais pas figé comme un abruti devant elle !

« Et vous trouvez cela très malheureux de ne pas pouvoir coucher avec moi ? »

Severus roula les yeux.

― Ça vous choque tant que ça que je vous trouve excitante ? railla-t-il. Eh bien, comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis un homme ! Un homme très affecté par les charmes d'une femme en porte-jarretelles ! Sauf par McGonagall. D'ailleurs, pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît ne plus jamais me balancer des images pareilles ?

Sibylle ne répondit pas.

― _Sibylle !_ appela Severus d'une voix étouffée en frappant le bord du lavabo du plat des mains. Je vous parle ! Vous pourriez au moins me répondre ?

« Hum... ? »

― Alors ?

« C'est d'accord. »

― C'est d'accord quoi ?

« Je vous permets de coucher avec mon corps. Vous avez raison. Vaut mieux rester en bons termes avec ce fantôme. »

Severus resta bouche bée devant le miroir couvert de feuilles.

« Mais allez-y avant que je change d'idée ! encouragea Sibylle. Ce sera pour me faire pardonner la mésaventure au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Cependant, je vous interdis de fantasmer sur la Dame Grise. Vous vous concentrerez sur mon corps et uniquement sur lui. »

― Il y a des moments où j'ai l'impression que vous êtes beaucoup plus malicieuse qu'on pourrait le croire, lança Severus avec un sourire admiratif.

« Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire », répliqua Sibylle avec dignité.

― Vous commencez à me plaire. Si bien que je cours à l'instant vous embrasser.

Avec un vol de cape, il se tourna vers la porte et revint dans la chambre. La Dame Grise, toujours en sous-vêtements, était couchée sur le lit et se caressait la poitrine en soupirant. Lorsqu'elle vit Severus, aussitôt, elle se redressa sur les oreillers jaune vif et lui demanda, avide :

― Alors ? Comment se porte Trelawney ?

Severus répondit en ôtant sa cape, qui tomba à ses pieds avec un bruissement. Il vint grimper sur elle sur le lit, se pencha sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa profondément. Elle était délicieuse.

« Oui, parce que cette bouche est la mienne », commenta Sibylle avec une certaine fierté.

La Dame Grise, d'abord surprise, resta un instant immobile, puis répondit au baiser en y rajoutant de l'ardeur. Elle l'attira davantage à elle, les bras passés autour de son cou, les jambes écartées. Severus descendit la main sur ses menus seins et les massa à travers la dentelle.

« C'est bon ? » s'enquit Sibylle, dont l'excitation transparaissait déjà dans le ton de sa voix.

« Oui », pensa Severus en semant des baisers dans le cou de la Dame Grise.

« Je peux participer, moi aussi ? »

« Que voulez-vous faire ? »

« Laissez-moi une main, je veux donner des caresses, moi aussi. »

Severus émit un infime rire surpris.

« D'accord, si ça vous chante... »

Pendant que la Dame Grise lui déboutonnait maintenant la chemise, Severus sentit sa main gauche se faufiler à sa ceinture. Severus laissa faire Sibylle tandis qu'il était occupé à embrasser la poitrine de la Dame Grise tout en cherchant de l'autre main l'agrafe du soutien-gorge. Il lui plongeait les doigts dans le dos, quand Sibylle partit au même moment à l'exploration de son caleçon. Il gémit.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-il en respirant plus vite. Lâchez ça, non, ne jouez pas avec ça, vous... je risque de décharger trop tôt ! »

« Décharger ? »

« Le serpent va cracher », expliqua-t-il plus précisément.

« Oh, comprit Sibylle. Oui... »

Elle le relâcha et remonta alors la main gauche sur son torse dénudé que la Dame Grise finissait de découvrir. Elle s'attarda sur ses mamelons, les pinça légèrement, et remonta vers son visage qu'elle caressa en lui effleurant les lèvres des doigts.

« C'est quoi ça, encore ? » s'irrita Severus en lui enlevant la main de là.

« Je vous caresse, pourquoi ? Votre serpent risque encore de cracher ? »

« Ne me caressez pas comme ça ! J'ai l'air idiot ! Caressez plutôt votre corps. C'est ça que le mien est censé faire ! »

« Oui, bon, bougonna Sibylle pendant que Severus s'efforçait de replonger dans le plaisir d'embrasser la Dame Grise. C'est moins excitant, mais puisqu'il le faut... Comment je m'y prends ? Je n'ai jamais touché une femme de ma vie. Enfin, c'est vrai que ce corps-ci, oui, puisque c'est le mien... je veux dire, n'allez pas penser des choses ! Je me suis touchée, oui, mais pas de la façon dont vous pensez ! Je ne suis pas de celles qui... »

« _Vous allez vous taire, oui ?_ s'énerva Severus. _Vous nuisez à mon excitation !_ »

« Désolée, mais vous pourriez m'aider, aussi ! s'emporta Sibylle à son tour. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Aidez-moi donc à faire comme un homme ! »

« Taisez-vous, laissez-vous aller et fantasmez ! Voilà ce qu'un homme fait dans ce genre de situation ! »

« Merci ! Je vais faire ça ! »

Elle se tut. Satisfait, Severus happa les lèvres de la Dame Grise et retrouva vite sa pleine excitation. Il revint lui caresser les seins.

― Hmmm..., gémit la Dame Grise en frétillant sous lui. C'est bon, continuez.

Il descendit la main sur sa cuisse, dévia sa trajectoire vers son bas-ventre et toucha le tissu trempé de la culotte.

― Oh, oui..., poursuivit la Dame Grise, la tête rejetée en arrière. Oui, continuez...

« Oui, continuez », répéta Sibylle comme en écho, en soupirant.

― C'est trop bon...

« C'est si bon... »

― Severus, vous me faites tellement de bien...

« Oh, Sirius ! »

Severus se redressa dans un sursaut.

« Comme ça, Sirius ? » pensa-t-il, outré.

« Eh bien, vous m'avez demandé de fantasmer, alors je fantasme, se justifia Sibylle qui cessa immédiatement de soupirer. J'ai encore fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« Je ne veux pas de Black dans mon esprit pendant que je baise ! »

« Sur qui je peux fantasmer, alors ? »

« Mais sur... _moi_! » s'écria Severus, insulté.

― Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda la Dame Grise en l'observant derrière les mèches de sa chevelure en désordre. Trelawney revient en force ?

― Excusez-moi !

Il se jeta en bas du lit, perdit son pantalon détaché qui lui tomba aux chevilles et se déplaça d'un pas trébuchant, presque en sautillant, vers la salle de bain. Une fois enfermé, il revint faire face à son reflet dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo et déclara à voix basse :

― Nous n'allons pas y arriver !

« Mais si ! encouragea Sibylle. Vous ne voulez pas que je fantasme sur Sirius Black, je ne fantasmerai pas, c'est compris. Je ne vous caresserai pas non plus ni ne parlerai. Il y a autre chose que je ne dois pas faire ? »

― C'est ridicule ! Vous ne pouvez quand même pas quitter mon corps dans l'instant d'une baise !

« Que proposez-vous, dans ce cas ? »

― Y renoncer !

Sibylle demeura silencieuse, comme si elle réfléchissait.

« La Dame Grise pourrait ne pas être contente. »

― Je me fiche de la Dame Grise ! jeta Severus entre ses dents. Il reste que je n'aime pas cette idée de coucher avec un corps privé de son âme véritable !

Sibylle replongea à nouveau dans le silence.

― Mais cessez de toujours partir ! s'énerva Severus.

« Faites-le ! » ordonna Sibylle d'un ton ferme.

― Faire quoi ?

« Couchez avec elle ! »

― Quoi ?

« Vous l'avez dit vous-même, il faut mettre les chances de notre côté si on veut éviter qu'elle s'adonne plus tard au chantage. »

― Elle n'est pas stupide ! répliqua Severus à son reflet. Elle peut très bien comprendre que je ne peux pas coucher avec elle !

« Mais si, c'est possible ! insista Sibylle. Je vous promets que cette fois je me tairai et ferai tout mon possible pour donner l'illusion de ne plus être là. Je me ferai discrète. J'observerai en silence. »

Severus hocha la tête, incrédule.

― Encore une heure passée, vous étiez prête à me tuer pour vouloir mettre la main sur votre corps et là...

« Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices, non ? »

Mais le ton de sa voix trahissait une pointe de gêne, comme si elle lui cachait le fond de ses sentiments.

« Je ne mens pas, protesta-t-elle, toutefois sans conviction. Si vous ne me croyez pas, c'est votre problème. Maintenant, retournez dans cette chambre et offrez-vous le plaisir que vous souhaitez ! »

― Non !

« Mais puisque je vous le permets ! »

― Justement, pourquoi me le permettez-vous ?

« Parce que j'ai envie que vous me fassiez l'amour ! lâcha enfin Sibylle, la voix se brisant. Voilà pourquoi ! »

Mais Severus resta confus. Qu'elle ait fini par trouver l'idée de coucher avec lui excitante, d'accord, il pouvait le comprendre, malgré la singularité de ce désir, mais qu'elle veuille coucher avec lui à travers la Dame Grise... ?

― Vous... vous vous apprêtez à retrouver votre corps, fit remarquer Severus avec hésitation. Si vous voulez passer une nuit avec moi...

« Vous savez aussi bien que moi, Severus, que ce ne sera pas pareil ! objecta Sibylle. Je suis moins folle que j'en ai l'air ! Je me rends bien compte de ce que ce spectre apporte à mon corps. Lorsque j'y aurai retrouvé les commandes, lorsque j'aurai renfilé mes lunettes, retrouvé ma tignasse ébouriffée et tous mes châles, voudriez-vous encore m'embrasser ? »

Severus resta sans rien dire, le cœur serré de compréhension.

Au même moment, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et la Dame Grise apparut. Elle avait revêtu sa robe et remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

― Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle avec son sourire froid. Je comprends qu'il vous est difficile de me faire l'amour. J'aurais beaucoup apprécié l'expérience, mais comme les circonstances ne nous le permettent pas...

« Allez-y, Severus, motiva Sibylle tandis que Severus demeurait immobile devant le lavabo, le pantalon toujours baissé. Profitez de mon corps pendant qu'il est encore désirable. »

― Je... suis désolé, dit Severus d'une voix éteinte. Moi aussi, j'aurais été heureux de vous offrir ce que vous n'avez pas reçu durant votre vivant.

« Quoi ? »

― J'ai essayé, mais par respect pour Sibylle, je n'irai pas plus loin.

La Dame Grise leva le menton, les narines frémissantes, mais lui fit signe qu'elle comprenait. Sibylle poussa une sorte d'exclamation émue dans l'esprit de Severus.

― Bon, dit la Dame Grise, un peu dépitée. Lovegood doit être sur le point d'arriver, non ?

― Oui, dit Severus en remontant son pantalon. Je ferais mieux de me rhabiller, moi aussi.

Il revint dans la chambre et renfila sa chemise et sa cape. Sibylle resta silencieuse durant tout le temps.

Un instant plus tard, la porte claqua au rez-de-chaussée et la Dame Grise afficha une mine surprise.

― Il est de retour ? s'exclama-t-elle, comme si elle avait perdu espoir qu'il revienne. Déjà ?

― Il n'est pas trop tôt !

Severus se rua dans l'escalier et descendit au salon au même moment où Xenophilius Lovegood y montait en provoquant un vacarme à chaque pas. Il transportait derrière lui quelque chose qui ressemblait à un vieux sac de golf, rempli d'instruments étranges.

― Professeur Rogue ? s'étonna-t-il lorsqu'il manqua de le percuter sur son chemin, les yeux ronds sous une casquette à pompons. Mais que faites-vous chez moi ?

― Je vous attendais, dit Severus, le cœur battant. L'âme de Sibylle s'est égarée dans mon corps et j'ai besoin de vous pour la ramener dans le sien. Vous avez encore le livre ?

Lovegood s'avança à travers le fouillis de son atelier et posa sa charge en se frottant le front. Il vit alors la Dame Grise, qui descendait à son tour au salon.

― Sibylle ? dit-il.

― Non, elle, c'est Helena Serdaigle, la Dame Grise, rectifia Severus. Son fantôme est prisonnier dans le corps de Sibylle. Pouvez-vous nous dire où vous avez rangé votre livre pour qu'on puisse régler la situation ?

― Heu... oui, dit Lovegood qui se frottait toujours le front d'un air perdu. Attendez une seconde que je récupère mes esprits. Imaginez-vous que j'allais attraper un véritable Ronflak Cornu quand quelqu'un m'a jeté un sort Catapulteur. J'ai atterri tête première dans un fourré, mais j'aurais pu sombrer dans la profonde fosse qui se situait juste à côté. Je suis resté des heures dans les pommes. Je me demande qui est-ce qui...

― Le livre ! pressa Severus en le faisant sursauter. Vous nous raconterez vos vacances de chasse plus tard !

― Oui, oui, bien sûr, dit nerveusement Lovegood. Le livre est dans ma chambre. Il y a une tuile teintée de bleu sous le lit. On n'a qu'à la chatouiller un peu et elle s'ouvre.

Aussitôt, la Dame Grise se précipita à l'étage pour aller le chercher.

― Vous comprenez que je dois mettre ce livre en sûreté, continua Lovegood en se laissant tomber dans le canapé, parce qu'il est le seul exemplaire qui existe. Et aucun autre livre ne parle des voyages astraux.

― Vous l'avez ? cria Severus à l'adresse de la Dame Grise, en s'avançant au pied de l'escalier.

― Oui ! répondit la Dame Grise. Ça y est, je l'ai ! La couverture est ravagée de graffitis !

Severus soupira de soulagement.

« Ça y est, Sibylle, pensa-t-il, vous allez enfin pouvoir récupérer votre corps. »

« Merci... », souffla Sibylle.

Mais à ce moment-là, un bruit de bourrasque résonna à l'étage et une odeur de cuir brûlé s'ensuivit. Le cœur de Severus fit une embardée. Immédiatement, il grimpa les marches quatre par quatre et entra en trombe dans la chambre.

La Dame Grise se tenait au milieu de la pièce, l'expression transportée, tandis qu'au bout de sa baguette, le vieux grimoire à ses pieds se consumait dans les flammes.

― _Noooooon !_ hurla Severus en se précipitant en avant pour l'arrêter.

Mais il était trop tard. Il ne restait déjà plus que les cendres. Incrédule, Severus regarda la Dame Grise.

― Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? demanda-t-il, haletant.

La Dame Grise afficha pour une énième fois son sourire froid, mais plus glacial encore.

― Croyiez-vous réellement que j'allais retourner sous ma forme de fantôme ? dit-elle d'une voix dure. Ma mère était intelligente. Mais moi, je le suis dix fois plus. Voilà que je vis une deuxième fois, pendant que ma mère sert de buste à une coiffe ridicule. À moi, la deuxième chance du succès ! À moi, les plaisirs des sensations ! Le pouvoir de respirer ! Merci beaucoup, professeur Rogue, Sibylle Trelawney et Mr Lovegood. Vous m'avez ressuscitée !

Elle éclata d'un horrible rire victorieux et transplana dans un tourbillon de robe élégante.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Vous vous y étiez attendus, non ? ;)_

 _J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience._


	7. Course folle

_Bonjour !  
_

 _Prêts pour la suite ? Prenez votre souffle avant de replonger dans l'histoire parce que ça va barder !_

 _Encore une fois, merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de m'offrir leurs commentaires motivants :_ **Rinku13 _,_ Mam'zelle Emelyne, Noumea, Alienor la Fantasque, Zeugma412, OldGirl-NoraArlani** _et_ **Elayan**. _Je vous aime !_

 _(L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à **JK Rowling** ; l'inspiration provient du film " **All of Me** ")_

 _Bonne lecture ! *_*_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 ― Course folle**

« C'est une catastrophe ! » s'horrifia Sibylle d'une voix assourdie.

― Non ! gémit Severus en s'écroulant contre la commode jonchée d'ouvrages.

― Elle a complètement ruiné mon livre ! se plaignit Lovegood dans l'encadrement de la porte, les mains sur les joues. C'était le seul exemplaire qui existait !

Severus était étourdi. Il avait de la difficulté à croire que la Dame Grise ait réellement brûlé le grimoire. Elle ne pouvait pas être aussi cruelle au point de le condamner à partager son corps avec l'âme de Sibylle pour le reste de sa vie.

― Il doit forcément exister un second exemplaire de ce livre !

― Non, dit Lovegood en se laissant tomber près du tas de cendre. C'était le seul.

― Le titre... Quel était le titre de ce livre ?

― _Les Voyages Astraux..._

― _Le vrai titre de ce livre !_ rugit Severus, hors de lui. _Dites-moi quel était le vrai titre !_

― Mais je ne sais pas ! s'affola Lovegood.

― _Réfléchissez !_

― La couverture était déjà ravagée de graffitis quand je l'ai acheté chez Barjot et Beurk ! Le vendeur m'a assuré que c'était le dernier exemplaire qui restait !

La respiration laborieuse, Severus marcha jusqu'au lit et se laissa tomber sur la literie jaune vif. Il avait lui-même de la difficulté à réfléchir. Sibylle ne l'aidait pas non plus tandis qu'elle proférait dans son esprit des injures contre la Dame Grise.

― Je ne vais pas endurer Sibylle en moi durant toute ma vie ! haleta Severus, désespéré. Il y a sûrement un moyen d'arranger ça !

― Une simple incantation, c'est tout, dit Lovegood en épongeant avec un mouchoir la sueur sous sa casquette à pompons. Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est la perte de ce livre unique qui est désastreuse.

― Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par _une simple incantation_? souleva Severus. Elle ne figure pas seulement dans le livre ?

― Oui, elle figure uniquement dans le livre.

― _Dans ce cas, il y a toutes les raisons de s'inquiéter !_ s'énerva Severus. Comment Sibylle peut retrouver son corps si la seule incantation pouvant l'aider vient de passer dans les flammes avec ce satané livre ?

Lovegood se releva tranquillement, rangea son mouchoir dans sa poche et regarda Severus avec un demi-sourire.

― Eh bien, il se trouve, Mr Rogue, dit-il, que j'ai appris par cœur cette incantation.

Le soulagement en Severus fut si intense qu'il faillit éclater de rire. Aussitôt, Sibylle le leva, s'élança sur Lovegood et s'empara de ses lèvres dans un joyeux baiser.

― Aaaargh ! cria Severus en s'écartant dans un sursaut. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

― Mais c'est vous qui venez de m'embrasser ! protesta Lovegood, tout aussi choqué.

― C'est parce que je suis si heureuse ! expliqua Sibylle en joignant les mains sous le menton de Severus, les yeux pétillant de larmes de bonheur. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous, Xenophilius !

― Ce n'est pas une raison pour m'envoyer dans ses bras ! dit Severus qui reprit le contrôle de ses gestes pour s'essuyer la bouche.

― Désolée...

― Ça va... Vous avez réellement appris par cœur l'incantation ?

― Mémorisé chacun des mots, absolument, certifia Lovegood qui se frottait aussi les lèvres. C'est grâce à mon invention. Les Joncheruines, vous comprenez, quand on les écarte, on parvient...

― Dans ce cas, dépêchons-nous de rattraper la Dame Grise, interrompit Severus en l'empoignant par le bras. Elle est sans doute retournée à Poudlard. Nous l'immobiliserons et vous procéderez alors à l'incantation ― en espérant ne pas regretter de vous faire confiance... Mais comme je n'ai pas vraiment le choix... Venez.

Il pivota sur ses chevilles et transplana en entraînant Lovegood.

.

Lorsque Severus et Lovegood arrivèrent au château, des rires et des conversations bruyantes fusaient à travers les portes de la Grande Salle. Les élèves dînaient. Severus traversa le hall en tirant Xenophilius derrière lui et monta rapidement l'escalier de marbre.

― Elle est peut-être retournée dans les appartements de Sibylle, dit-il à voix basse.

― Je sens qu'elle s'apprête à quitter bientôt le château, murmura Sibylle avec colère.

― Il faut la rattraper avant qu'elle ne file ! chuchota Lovegood.

― C'est par ici...

Severus entraîna Lovegood dans les couloirs en direction de la tour Nord. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Pourvu que la Dame Grise ne se soit pas déjà fait la malle. Ils escaladèrent une volée d'escaliers, puis ils aboutirent dans le couloir où s'affichait le tableau du chevalier du Catogan.

― Halte, marauds ! lança-t-il en dégainant sa longue épée de son fourreau. Où galopez-vous comme ça ?

Son poney grassouillet, à côté de lui, broutait tranquillement dans le pré.

― Nous nous rendons chez Sibylle Trelawney, répondit poliment Lovegood, la respiration haletante. Figurez-vous qu'elle s'est fait voler son corps. Il faut absolument l'arrêter. Son corps, je veux dire. Pour le rendre à son âme.

― On n'a pas le temps ! pressa Severus en l'incitant à continuer leur chemin.

― Par ma foy, la situation me semble grave ! s'exclama le chevalier.

― Oui ! certifia Lovegood. Si nous n'arrivons pas à l'arrêter, Sibylle perdra son corps à jamais ! Vous ne l'auriez pas vue passer, par hasard ?

― Je n'ai vu passer qu'une jolie dame vêtue d'une gracieuse parure.

― C'est elle ! dit Severus, agité de tension. Elle est bien retournée là-bas ! Allons-y !

Il essaya de forcer Lovegood à avancer, mais celui-ci résista.

― J'ai une meilleure idée ! déclara-t-il en levant le doigt dans les airs.

― Quoi ? demanda Severus.

― Ce serait plus rapide et plus sûr si on lui versait simplement l'âme de Sibylle sur la tête, par surprise. Autrement, si elle est assez puissante, elle pourrait bloquer son esprit pour la repousser. Vous comprenez, elle doit être consciente et consentante pour recevoir l'âme pendant l'incantation.

― Quoi ? répéta Severus, les sourcils froncés en signe d'incompréhension.

― Transférons l'âme de Sibylle dans un contenant.

Lovegood regarda autour et avisa un vase décoratif en cuivre au bout du couloir, dont il alla se saisir, et revint vers Severus en le lui montrant.

― Ça fera l'affaire.

― Mais c'est complètement ridicule ! s'emporta Severus. Comment pouvez-vous mettre Sibylle là-dedans sans craindre qu'elle soit emportée ailleurs ?

― L'incantation a beaucoup d'emprise sur les âmes, assura Lovegood.

― C'est trop risqué !

― C'est plus risqué de forcer la Dame Grise à recevoir Sibylle. Parce que si elle parvient à la repousser, on perdra Sibylle à jamais.

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez. Il ignorait douloureusement ce qu'il convenait de faire. Pouvait-il faire confiance à Lovegood ?

« Bien sûr que vous pouvez lui faire confiance, rassura Sibylle dans son esprit. Xenophilius est un fin connaisseur d'âmes. Il a étudié le livre scrupuleusement du premier au dernier chapitre. »

« C'est tout de même par sa faute si votre âme s'est égarée dans mon corps, fit remarquer Severus. Qu'est-ce qui me garantit qu'il ne commettra pas une seconde bêtise de ce genre ? »

« Vous avez une autre suggestion ? »

« _Non, je n'ai pas d'autres suggestions !_ pensa fortement Severus, énervé. _Pourquoi dois-je faire confiance à un dégénéré ?_ »

― Puis-je vous offrir l'aide d'un brave et valeureux combattant tel que moi ? proposa galamment le chevalier du Catogan.

Severus le regarda par-dessus son poing.

― Oui, répondit-il lentement, après brève réflexion. Guettez le retour de Dumbledore et dites-lui que la Dame Grise refuse de rendre son corps à Sibylle. Il comprendra.

― À vos commandements, gentil homme !

Le chevalier s'inclina, la civière de son casque se refermant dans un bruit de métal, puis il se redressa en relevant sa civière et disparut du cadre dans une suite de cliquetis de ferraille.

― En attendant, il faut quand même s'activer, reprit Lovegood en sortant nerveusement sa baguette. Je doute que la Dame Grise reste encore longtemps à Poudlard. Vous comprenez, Sibylle sent sa fuite proche...

― Vous êtes sûr que c'est possible de conserver une âme dans un vase ? demanda gravement Severus. Parce que si nous perdons Sibylle, je vous étouffe !

― Je suis absolument sûr que c'est possible. Tendez les mains, paumes vers le bas, au-dessus du vase et laissez-moi faire.

Mais Severus hésitait encore à lui faire confiance. Sibylle prit alors le contrôle du corps et leva les mains au-dessus du vase, comme demandé.

― Bien, dit Lovegood d'un air satisfait. Maintenant, détendez-vous pendant que je prononce l'incantation.

« Sibylle, vous êtes certaine de prendre ce risque ? demanda Severus, éminemment inquiet. Nous pourrions simplement attendre Dumbledore pour lui demander conseil. »

« Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, répondit doucement Sibylle. Faites confiance en Xenophilius. »

― Anima... elevatio... patientia... fiducia..., psalmodia Lovegood, les yeux fermés, la baguette levée, le vase dans l'autre main.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'en viens vraiment à faire confiance à ce timbré. Si je le fais, c'est bien pour vous, Sibylle. »

« Merci, Severus... »

Il ressentit un brusque frisson froid, suivi d'une désagréable impression de vide, puis Lovegood se tut.

― Ça a fonctionné ? s'enquit Severus en regardant les toiles d'araignée dans le fond du sombre vase.

― Affirmatif, certifia Lovegood en rangeant sa baguette. L'âme de Sibylle est maintenant là-dedans.

― Sibylle ? appela Severus en s'emparant du vase à deux mains. Sibylle, vous m'entendez ? Comment peut-on être sûr qu'elle y est vraiment ?

― Entendez-vous encore Sibylle dans votre esprit ?

― Non.

― Alors, c'est la preuve qu'elle est maintenant dans ce vase.

― _Abruti, c'est loin d'être une preuve !_ s'emporta Severus. _Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous ne l'avez pas simplement envoyée aux enfers !_

Severus voulut l'empoigner par le cou, mais Lovegood s'écria :

― Attention le vase ! Il doit impérativement rester droit ! S'il se renverse dans le vide, on perd l'âme !

Aussitôt, Severus s'agrippa de tous ses doigts au vase. Le sang pulsait bruyamment à ses tympans.

― Allons-y ! dit Lovegood en l'invitant à poursuivre leur chemin. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à entrer chez Sibylle, nous approcher de la Dame Grise et lui verser par surprise l'âme sur la tête.

― Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? souffla Severus pour lui-même, les yeux rivés sur une araignée morte dans le fond du contenant de cuivre. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Sibylle... ? Ne me faites pas regretter d'avoir fait confiance à cet idiot...

Ils montèrent l'étourdissant escalier en colimaçon et s'arrêtèrent sous la trappe fermée. Severus soupira de découragement.

― On n'est pas plus avancés si la Dame Grise a jeté un sort de protection à sa porte, dit-il.

― Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir...

Lovegood sortit sa baguette magique et jeta un sortilège à la trappe qui s'ouvrit immédiatement dans un grincement sonore. L'échelle argentée descendit alors jusqu'au sol en les accueillant.

― Eh non, dit Lovegood en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche. Elle n'a pas jeté de sort de protection sur sa porte.

― Ne perdons pas de temps ! déclara Severus en grimpant l'échelle le premier, le vase soigneusement coincé sous le bras.

Comme le feu était éteint dans la cheminée, une lugubre pénombre régnait dans la pièce circulaire, encombrée de poufs rebondis et de fauteuils en chintz. La seule lueur disponible venait d'une lampe enveloppée d'un châle. Les théières et les tasses sur les tables voisines luisaient faiblement.

― Elle se cache quelque part ? chuchota Lovegood en ressortant sa baguette magique.

Severus fit de même, resserrant l'autre main sur le vase.

― Elle est peut-être derrière la porte là-bas, répondit-il d'une voix à peine audible, les sens aux aguets.

― Je l'immobilise et vous lui versez l'âme, d'accord ?

― Chut !

Severus s'avança précautionneusement entre les tables et scruta les ombres. Un épais rideau poussiéreux camouflait la seule fenêtre de la tour derrière laquelle on entendait le vent souffler. Un jeu de cartes reposait en désordre sur une chaise.

Un bruissement s'éleva près de la cheminée. Severus se retourna, baguette brandie. Lovegood dépoussiérait de la main une boule de cristal sur une étagère.

― On dirait qu'il y a des larves d'Aquavirius là-dedans...

― Ne touchez à rien, idiot ! souffla Severus, agacé.

― Mais le venin des larves d'Aquavirius est très efficace contre les ulcères buccaux. J'en garde toujours près de ma brosse à dents...

― On s'en fiche ! Si elle dort, vaut mieux ne pas la réveiller !

― Je ne dors pas.

Le cœur de Severus fit un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine. La silhouette gracile de la Dame Grise se découpait dans un coin obscur. La tête haute, le sourire glacial, elle s'avança sans peur apparente. Ses longs cheveux soignés dégringolaient sur ses épaules.

― Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux scintillants. Venez-vous lire votre avenir dans les boules de cristal ?

― Ne faites pas un pas de plus, menaça Severus en la pointant de sa baguette.

― _Je la tiens !_ cria au même moment Lovegood en se ruant sur elle.

Il tendit les bras dans le but de l'immobiliser, mais la Dame Grise, d'une rapidité surprenante, dégaina une baguette et lui asséna un sort. La pièce s'illumina durant un bref moment. Lovegood se fit catapulter vers le plafond et s'effondra au pied de l'armoire qui vacilla sous le choc. Une dizaine de boules de cristal lui tomba sur la tête, l'assommant.

― Merde, jura Severus.

La Dame Grise éclata de rire.

― Voilà qui le fera dormir un peu, dit-elle. Quel culot de s'attaquer à l'honorable fille de Rowena Serdaigle ! Prenez garde, professeur Rogue, j'ai appris à me battre durant mon premier vivant.

― Abandonnez, Helena, murmura Severus en reculant d'un pas. Cette vie ne vous appartient pas.

― Il n'existe pas de justice en matière de droit à la vie ! cracha-t-elle en dirigeant sa baguette vers lui. Si l'on veut vivre, il faut prendre et se battre. Et je me battrai jusqu'au bout !

Un éclair rouge transperça l'air et Severus le para de justesse de sa baguette. Un second sort fusa immédiatement, qu'il bloqua également, mais dans son mouvement précipité, il manqua de laisser tomber le vase. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines.

― Arrêtez, Helena ! cria-t-il. C'est ridicule ! Comment pouvez-vous être aussi cruelle ? Sibylle Trelawney n'est pas morte !

― Ça ne tardera pas ! répliqua-t-elle froidement. Moi aussi je vivais avant qu'on me prive de mon corps !

Il y eut un craquement sonore et au bout de la baguette de la Dame Grise se matérialisa un aigle bleu qui fondit sur Severus qui réagit rapidement. L'oiseau explosa sous la force de son sortilège. La Dame Grise se redressa de toute sa taille, furieuse, mais loin de vouloir se résigner. Elle éleva sa baguette et l'agita comme s'il s'agissait d'un fouet. Un germe de longues flammes fusa. Severus s'empressa de les neutraliser. Dans la lumière rougeoyante et brûlante, il para la majorité des flammes tandis que le contenu des étagères derrière lui se consumait en cendre, mais il reçut le dernier jet sur sa manche qui prit feu. Par réflexe, il l'agita pour étouffer les flammes, projetant ainsi le vase dans les airs...

― _Nooooooon !_ s'horrifia Severus.

Le vase atterrit à l'envers au sommet d'une grosse théière ronde, trônant sur une table. Il s'élança en avant, trébuchant parmi les poufs.

― Sibylle ! cria-t-il en se saisissant du vase. Sibylle !

Il regarda inutilement à l'intérieur, puis regarda à travers le grand trou de la théière, à l'endroit où aurait dû être le couvercle. Un fond de thé s'agitait à la lueur de la lampe.

― Sibylle ? répéta-t-il avec espoir.

Le vase explosa alors dans sa main et Severus hurla en se protégeant la tête des morceaux de cuivre qui volèrent en tous sens.

― Vous croyiez m'avoir, professeur Rogue ? dit la Dame Grise en brandissant de nouveau sa baguette. Malheureusement pour vous, votre plan a échoué. L'âme de Sibylle Trelawney n'ira pas plus loin que dans cette théière.

Elle envoya alors un jet de lumière sur cette dernière dont Severus s'empara de justesse. La table s'écroula dans un fracas sous le choc du sortilège. Rapidement, il lança à son tour un maléfice qui rata la Dame Grise de peu et s'enfuit vers la trappe, la théière sous le bras. Il se laissa glisser jusqu'au bas de l'échelle et prit ses jambes à son cou.

― _Revenez, espèce de lâche !_ rugit la Dame Grise.

Le cœur de Severus battait à tout rompre. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle soit aussi habile en duel. Il devait à tout prix mettre l'âme de Sibylle à l'abri.

― Professeur Rogue ! cria la Dame Grise qui s'élançait à sa poursuite. Rien ne sert d'aller la cacher ! Je la retrouverai quoi qu'il en soit !

Severus accéléra sa course en jetant un sort par-dessus son épaule. La Dame Grise poussa un cri.

― Sale vil personnage ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Severus ne prit pas la peine de s'assurer que son sortilège l'ait bel et bien touchée. Il poursuivit sa course endiablée dans les couloirs et se jeta dans le premier escalier qui se présenta devant lui. Il dévala les marches si rapidement qu'il manqua de les dégringoler.

― Rogue ! reprit la Dame Grise derrière lui. Je te rattraperai !

Un jet de lumière bleue siffla à trois centimètres de son oreille. Severus lui lança un nouveau sort par-dessus son épaule et tourna l'angle d'un mur dans un glissement de chaussures.

― Tenez bon, Sibylle, haleta-t-il en resserrant la théière contre lui. Je ne la laisserai pas vous faire du mal. Vous récupérerez votre corps, comptez sur moi.

Il dévala encore plusieurs escaliers et s'engouffra derrière une tapisserie dans l'espoir de semer la Dame Grise. Il émergea dans un couloir bondé d'élèves. Il reprit sa course en les bousculant sur son passage.

― Hé ! protesta un garçon de quatrième année. Faites attention !

― Arrêtez-le ! hurla la Dame Grise qui ne perdit aucunement sa trace. Il a volé ma théière !

Les élèves parurent surpris et hésitants. Un seul osa faire un geste vers Severus qui le repoussa brusquement en le fusillant du regard.

― J'enlève trente points à Gryffondor, imbécile !

Et il continua sa course vers le hall d'entrée. Il glissa sur la rampe de l'escalier en marbre, jeta un nouveau maléfice à la Dame Grise, qui tomba à l'étage, et il se rua en trombe dans la Grande Salle.

La plupart des élèves avaient terminé de dîner. Il ne restait plus grand monde aux tables. Toujours en courant comme un dératé, il se pressa d'atteindre la table des professeurs et avisa la tasse vide que McGonagall avait laissée à sa place. Tout en guettant l'arrivée de la Dame Grise dans la Grande Salle, il s'empressa de verser avec soin le fond de thé froid dans la tasse, s'empara d'une autre théière dont il versa le contenu encore chaud dans la première, puis il déguerpit avec la tasse et sa grosse théière ronde sous le bras, au moment exact où la Dame Grise ressurgissait aux portes, les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent, les yeux flamboyants.

― Je te vois, malotru ! s'écria-t-elle en s'élançant vers lui, baguette brandie.

Avec un haut-le-corps, Severus s'éclipsa derrière la porte, qui craqua en recevant un sort, et courut dans le couloir. En tournant un angle de mur, il percuta McGonagall de plein fouet.

― Severus ? s'étonna-t-elle en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

― Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, répondit précipitamment Severus, affolé. Mais prenez cette tasse de thé et gardez-la précieusement jusqu'à mon retour, d'accord ?

― Un thé précieux... ?

Au même moment, la Dame Grise déboula dans le couloir et Severus repartit tout aussitôt avec la théière serrée contre sa poitrine. Il espérait que son plan fonctionne.

Sans jamais ralentir l'allure, malgré son point de côté et sa respiration agonisante, il enfilait les couloirs en jetant fréquemment des sorts derrière lui. Il se rendit dans les serres. Là, il s'enfonça entre les plantes et les pots de terre, les pieds glissant dans de l'engrais répandu sur le sol, puis feignit de perdre l'équilibre contre une grosse racine de Snargalouf. La théière décrivit un arc dans les airs et se fracassa au pied d'un bosquet de filets du Diable. Une flaque de thé s'agrandit sous les débris de porcelaine.

Severus resta étendu par terre, à plat ventre, le bras encore tendu devant. Sa respiration courte et bruyante se répercutait entre les murs vitrés de la serre. Derrière lui les pas de la Dame Grise s'élevèrent, avant de ralentir et devenir tranquilles. Elle s'arrêta.

― Vous venez de perdre Trelawney, professeur Rogue, dit-elle d'une voix haletante et triomphante. Quel dommage ! Vous devez être si triste.

Severus ferma les yeux sans répondre, immobile, concentré à retrouver une respiration normale.

― Allez-vous me laisser tranquille, maintenant, professeur Rogue ? Aurai-je enfin la paix dans ma nouvelle vie ?

Le silence se prolongea.

― Regardez-moi, professeur Rogue, et promettez-moi que vous me laisserez tranquille. Si vous refusez, je vous achève sur ce sol de terre...

Severus se redressa péniblement et tourna la tête vers la Dame Grise. Cette dernière se tenait bien droite près du Snargalouf, les cheveux en désordre, la poitrine se soulevant au rythme de son souffle accéléré. Une lueur de victoire scintillait dans son regard.

― Alors ? insista-t-elle, la baguette dirigée vers lui. J'ai votre parole ?

Le Snargalouf agitait lentement ses tentacules hérissés d'épines. Durant un instant, Severus souhaita que la plante étouffe la Dame Grise. Mais il n'en fut rien. Il soupira.

― C'est bon, murmura-t-il. Je promets de vous laisser tranquille.

― Parfait, dit-elle en étirant sur ses lèvres son sourire froid. Que Merlin ait l'âme de cette pauvre Sibylle Trelawney.

Elle sortit alors de derrière son dos la tasse de McGonagall et, sous les yeux horrifiés de Severus, versa le thé dans la cavité du Snargalouf, au milieu de la souche. Elle attendit patiemment que la plante déglutisse bruyamment, puis elle la foudroya d'un éclair vert. Les tentacules épineux retombèrent mollement autour du pot.

― _Noooon !_ hurla Severus en se traînant au pied du Snargalouf. _Qu'avez-vous fait ? Sibylle ! Sibylle !_

La Dame Grise éclata d'un nouveau rire glacial et s'en retourna fièrement dans un envol de pans de robe, laissant Severus se répandre en gémissements désespérés auprès de la plante morte.

* * *

 _Fin !_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire... Mais non, je blague ! Ce n'est pas terminé ! Je vous réserve encore une suite. Ne vous inquiétez pas. En attendant, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. Comment Severus géra-t-il tout ça, maintenant ?_

 _Gros bisous !_


	8. L'hôte indésirable

_Bonjour !_

 _On approche de la fin. Plus qu'un seul chapitre après celui-ci. Le temps a passé vite. C'est fou !_

 _Merci à_ **Rinku13 _,_ OldGirl-NoraArlani, Zeugma412, Eladora, Noumea, Elayan** _et_ **PheebsH 62**. _Vos reviews sont toujours une source puissante de motivation. Vous m'êtes de précieux lecteurs._

 _(L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à **JK Rowling** ; l'inspiration provient du film " **All of Me** ")_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 ― L'hôte indésirable**

Severus avait les émotions à l'envers. Une vague nausée lui remuait les entrailles et sa gorge lui donnait l'impression d'avoir enflé. Il avait perdu Sibylle. Son âme avait rejoint les cieux. Il n'entendrait plus jamais sa voix. C'était fini. Il avait échoué.

Le décor des couloirs lui semblait flou tandis qu'il retournait d'un pas lent à ses appartements. En le voyant passer, des élèves chuchotaient entre eux et d'autres l'observaient avec curiosité. Severus n'avait même plus la force de les foudroyer du regard. Il poursuivit son trajet, les yeux fixés devant, la douleur au ventre.

― Severus ?

Il reconnut la voix sèche de McGonagall, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

― Severus, attendez !

Une main parcheminée se posa sur son bras. Severus croisa alors les yeux perçants du professeur de métamorphose derrière les lunettes rectangulaires. Il resta silencieux.

― Je..., balbutia-t-elle avec malaise. Je suis désolée, Severus... pour la tasse... Elle s'est jetée sur moi et... je veux dire, la Dame Grise... je n'ai rien pu faire...

Severus haussa les épaules en réprimant une misérable envie de pleurer et se détourna. Il s'enfuit dans un autre couloir plus étroit, moins fréquenté, mais McGonagall le suivit.

― Severus, je vous en prie...

― Ce n'est pas de votre faute, parla-t-il enfin, d'une voix rauque. Je présume que vous avez fait de votre mieux pour la protéger...

― La protéger ? La tasse ? Ou le thé à l'intérieur ?

― Sibylle ! précisa Severus, agacé par l'incompréhension de McGonagall. Protéger Sibylle !

― Trelawney était dans le thé ?

Severus se retourna dans un claquement de cape et regarda McGonagall dans les yeux. Cette dernière semblait perplexe.

― Mais comment... ? dit-elle. Enfin, comment son âme a pu se retrouver dans... ?

― Lovegood a cru bon de transférer l'âme dans un vase pour mieux la verser sur la tête de la Dame Grise, expliqua-t-il brusquement. Mais voilà que la Dame Grise a fait boire le thé à un Snargalouf avant de tuer la plante. L'âme de Sibylle est perdue à jamais.

― Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

Severus raconta alors brièvement les détails de l'histoire, tout en sentant son cœur se serrer davantage.

― Tout s'est passé tellement vite, dit-il en déployant de gros efforts pour éviter d'éclater en pleurs. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir. Je n'aurais pas dû me séparer de Sibylle. Je me sens si vide, maintenant.

― Oh, Severus..., dit McGonagall, sincèrement navrée. Je suis désolée...

― Je... je me rends compte que... que...

― Qu'elle vous manque ?

Severus eut un infime mouvement de menton désespéré.

― Je... je ne pensais pas m'être... autant... attaché... Je veux dire...

― Sa perte vous rend triste ?

Severus étouffa un brusque sanglot dans sa main. La situation était pénible, autant sur son cœur que sur son orgueil. Il voulut se détourner à nouveau, mais McGonagall l'en empêcha en lui attrapant le bras. Elle le regarda intensément derrière ses lunettes, puis elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

― _Aaaargh !_ hurla Severus en la repoussant aussitôt. _Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites, nom de Merlin ?_

― _Je ne sais pas !_ s'écria McGonagall, tout aussi choquée. Mon corps a agi tout seul !

― Votre corps a... quoi ?

― Severus, c'est si beau ce que vous venez de dire, dit McGonagall en reprenant un air ému. Moi aussi, je me suis attachée à vous.

Severus écarquilla les yeux.

― Sibylle ?

― Oui !

― Sibylle, c'est vous ?

― Oui !

― _Sibylle !_

Étranglé d'un rire de joie, Severus empoigna McGonagall par les épaules et la serra contre lui.

― _Sibylle, vous êtes encore vivante !_

― _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?_ s'exclama McGonagall en s'écartant, visiblement ébranlée. Comment se fait-il que Trelawney... ― McGonagall m'a bu ! ― Quoi ? ― Elle a bu une gorgée du thé !

― Vous avez bu une gorgée ? dit Severus sans lui relâcher les épaules.

― Je... heu..., balbutia McGonagall qui paraissait à présent effrayée. Enfin, ce thé m'avait l'air tout à fait normal. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi vous le qualifiez de précieux.

― Alors, vous l'avez bu pour vérifier ? Minerva, vous êtes fantastique !

Severus la resserra dans ses bras en la faisant hoqueter de malaise.

― Il... il avait un goût affreux ― comment ça ? Je suis sûre que mon âme n'a pas si mauvais goût ― Il était froid... et Severus, je vous en prie, si un élève nous voyait...

― Oh, oui, pardon...

Severus la relâcha en regardant de tous côtés dans le couloir. Heureusement, ils étaient seuls.

― Bon, dit-il en lissant le devant de sa robe, ragaillardi. Maintenant, il faut retrouver Lovegood.

― Oui, parce que je vous avoue que je ne me sens pas très bien, confia McGonagall en se secouant le collet pour laisser s'échapper la chaleur. Où est-il ?

― Probablement encore dans la tour Nord. Il s'est écroulé au pied d'une armoire à boules de cristal.

― _Mes boules de cristal ?_ s'exclama Sibylle à travers le professeur McGonagall. Aucune n'a été brisée, j'espère ? Ces boules renferment d'importants avenirs ! ― Plus importants que l'état dans lequel on risque de retrouver Lovegood ? interrompit McGonagall en reprenant le contrôle de son corps. Je crois que vous vous trompez de priorité... ― C'est parce que je sais déjà que Xenophilius va bien ! ― Vraiment ? ― Bien sûr ! C'était écrit dans les lignes de sa main : sa prochaine souffrance est prévue pour le mois prochain ― Voyez-vous ça !

― Peu importe, coupa Severus. Venez.

Il fit signe à McGonagall de le suivre et ils prirent la direction de la tour Nord.

― Je hais ce corps, se plaignit Sibylle. C'est quoi ces douleurs aux poignets et aux coudes ? Je vois que la vieillesse n'est pas un cadeau ― Vous pourriez éviter de parler avec ma voix ? répliqua sèchement McGonagall. C'est très désagréable !

Elle se tut. Severus réprima un sourire amusé. Il était bon de retrouver Sibylle. Ils marchèrent en silence durant quelques minutes, puis McGonagall s'emporta :

― J'en ai assez de vous entendre sans cesse piailler dans ma tête ! Je vous avertis, si vous ne vous taisez pas bientôt, je procède à un exorcisme de force !

― J'ai déjà employé cette menace, dit calmement Severus tandis qu'ils atteignaient le premier escalier. Ça ne marche pas. Le mieux est de ne pas la provoquer, parce que, je vous le jure, elle est capable des pires revanches.

Il lui lança un regard appuyé et allongea le pas dans les marches. McGonagall semblait déployer de considérables efforts pour garder son sang-froid.

― Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour l'endurer durant tout ce temps. Et vous dites, en plus, vous être attaché à elle ?

― Il s'agit de prendre le temps de la connaître un peu...

― Severus est capable de grande compréhension, dit hautainement Sibylle. Ce n'est pas comme vous. Vous, vous êtes aussi fermée qu'une huître morte ― Severus, demandez-lui de se taire, sinon je m'auto-étripe !

― Sibylle, laissez-la respirer un peu.

― C'est elle qui a commencé ! Elle n'arrête pas d'insulter mon art !

― Votre art est très bien.

― Voilà ! s'exclama Sibylle en imprégnant dans le visage de McGonagall une expression de victoire sauvage. C'est Severus qui vient de le dire ! Mon art n'est pas ridicule ! C'est très sérieux ! La divination est un... ― _Je me contrefiche de votre art !_ Tout ce que je veux, c'est que vous vous la fermiez une bonne fois pour toutes ! _Aaargh !_

Sous la puissance de sa propre paume, McGonagall vacilla dans les marches. Severus s'empressa de l'attraper avant qu'elle ne déboule l'escalier. Il la plaqua contre le mur de pierre.

― Bon, là, ça suffit ! gronda-t-il avec plus de sérieux. Vous allez cesser tout de suite de vous disputer et agir avec plus de maturité !

― Severus, faites-la sortir de là au plus vite, supplia McGonagall, la joue rougie à l'endroit où elle avait reçu la gifle. C'est une torture.

― Je sais, Minerva, mais il faut patienter encore un peu. Courage.

― Elle n'a qu'à ne pas m'insulter, pesta Sibylle.

Ce n'était plus amusant. Voilà qu'une bombe avait été créée en jumelant dans un même corps les âmes de Sibylle et McGonagall. Pourvu que Lovegood soit en état de régler vite le problème. Et surtout, pourvu que la Dame Grise ne l'ait pas fait prisonnier ou même achevé.

Severus prit McGonagall par la main et l'entraîna au sommet des marches. Elle entrelaça les doigts aux siens, avant de les retirer en émettant une exclamation d'irritation.

Ils parcourent encore quelques couloirs, empruntèrent l'escalier en colimaçon et, enfin, arrivèrent au palier où s'élevait la trappe au-dessus de leur tête. Xenophilius Lovegood était étendu au pied du mur, inerte, la tempe saignante. Aussitôt, Severus s'agenouilla auprès de lui et lui secoua l'épaule.

― Lovegood, appela-t-il, le cœur battant. Lovegood, réveillez-vous.

― Il est toujours vivant ? s'inquiéta McGonagall, la main près de la bouche.

― Il respire.

― Et il ne souffre pas, ajouta Sibylle avant de se faire interrompre par les doigts de McGonagall.

Lovegood émit un faible gémissement. Severus sortit sa baguette magique et usa sur ses blessures quelques sorts de guérisons. Au bout d'un moment, Lovegood ouvrit les yeux en battant des cils.

― Pr-professeur... Rogue... ? balbutia-t-il.

― Lovegood..., dit Severus en lui soulevant la tête. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

― Bien... Je ne souffre pas...

― Ah ! s'exclama Sibylle d'un ton triomphant. Je l'avais prédit ! ― Taisez-vous !

Lovegood crispa les paupières, puis les rouvrit en affichant un air de dépit.

― Il... il est trop tard, professeur...

― Non, nous avons encore l'âme de Sibylle. Il n'est pas trop tard.

― Mais elle est trop forte... son esprit... elle fermera à tout coup son esprit à notre approche...

― Je ne la laisserai pas gagner ! Levez-vous.

Severus aida Lovegood à se remettre debout et l'entraîna précautionneusement dans l'escalier. McGonagall lui posa une main dans le dos.

― Vous vous souvenez toujours de l'incantation ? demanda-t-elle.

― Il faudrait chasser un peu les Joncheruines, mais oui, je crois toujours m'en rappeler. Bien le bonjour, professeur McGonagall.

― Bonjour. Voulez-vous que je vous évente les oreilles ? Ça aidera à les éloigner.

― Vous connaissez les Joncheruines ? s'étonna Lovegood avec joie.

― Pas le moins du monde et je n'ai aucune intention d'éventer quoi que ce soit ! ― Mais si ! Xenophilius m'a lui-même expliqué que l'éventement des oreilles aide à éloigner les Joncheruines !

McGonagall émit un froid ricanement.

― Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, des Joncheruines ?

― Sibylle se trouve maintenant en le professeur McGonagall, expliqua patiemment Severus sous le regard perdu de Lovegood. Et je vous avoue qu'un tel mélange d'âmes est assez pénible à endurer. Je propose qu'on ramène Sibylle en moi. Ça soulagerait tout le monde et nous pourrions mieux nous concentrer sur le moyen de récupérer le corps.

― D'accord. Suivez-moi.

Une fois les escaliers descendus, Lovegood se dirigea vers une salle de classe déserte et les fit entrer avec lui avant de fermer la porte. L'occupant somnolent d'un portrait au-dessus d'une vieille cheminée sursauta.

― Mettez-vous l'un devant l'autre et tenez-vous les mains, dit Lovegood en tirant sa baguette de sa poche.

Severus se plaça devant le bureau professoral poussiéreux et attrapa les doigts de McGonagall pour la rapprocher de lui. Cette dernière, à en juger par l'expression de son visage, était encore en train de se disputer avec Sibylle en pensées. Lovegood se posta près d'eux, comme un prêtre sur le point de les marier, s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda :

― Vous êtes prêts ?

― Oui et faites vite ! répondit sèchement McGonagall.

― Je suis prêt, dit Severus en serrant les mains sur les siennes.

Lovegood leva sa baguette et commença à psalmodier l'incantation. Un instant plus tard, Severus eut l'impression d'inspirer un souffle de vie. L'expérience sembla avoir réussi.

― Sibylle ? appela Severus, attentif à ses pensées. Ça y est ? Vous êtes revenue en moi ?

McGonagall avait cessé de respirer, comme angoissée à l'idée que l'incantation n'ait pas fonctionné. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis le corps de Severus se mit à bouger tout seul.

― Oui, je suis là ! répondit joyeusement Sibylle en s'entourant de ses bras. Oh, Severus, je suis si contente de vous retrouver ! Vous m'aviez tant manqué ! Il est bon de trouver un corps qui m'accepte tel que je suis sans subir tout le temps des insultes !

Elle jeta un regard venimeux à McGonagall et sautilla autour des tables dans des tourbillons de cape noire.

― Sibylle, intervint Severus avec une certaine gêne. Si vous tenez à ce que je continue à vous accepter tel que vous êtes...

― Oh, oui, désolée, dit Sibylle en cessant immédiatement de danser. Je suis simplement heureuse.

Severus reprit le contrôle de son corps et revint vers les deux autres d'un pas plus digne de lui.

― Savez-vous si Dumbledore est de retour ? demanda-t-il.

― Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui, répondit McGonagall qui replaçait dans son chignon les mèches libérées. Je crois qu'il est toujours là-bas. Merci, Mr Lovegood, de m'avoir allégée de cette âme en trop.

« Je l'aurai volontiers étranglée », résonna la voix de Sibylle dans la tête de Severus.

― De rien, répondit Lovegood. Les voyages astraux sont l'une de mes spécialités.

― Il faudrait retrouver Dumbledore, reprit Severus. Lui seul pourrait convaincre la Dame Grise de rendre le corps à Sibylle.

― Elle ne sera plus là dans une heure, informa Lovegood avec un sourire navré.

― Quoi ?

― C'est ce qu'elle a dit avant de me jeter du haut de la trappe. Elle envisage de partir à l'intérieur d'une heure, le temps de faire sa valise.

― Je le savais ! s'exclama Sibylle en secouant Severus. Ma prémonition était réelle ! Je savais qu'elle envisageait de partir bientôt !

― Prédisez-vous également la récupération de votre corps ? interrogea McGonagall qui époussetait sa robe, l'air ironique. Autrement, nous nous garderions bien de nous donner tout ce mal de vous aider.

Severus sentit les traits de son visage se crisper de colère.

― Bien sûr que je prédis mon retour dans mon corps ! répliqua Sibylle.

― Comment, alors ? demanda McGonagall.

― Pardon ?

― Comment voyez-vous cet avenir, Sibylle ? Comment exactement récupérez-vous votre corps ? Si vous nous décrivez votre vision en détail, on sauverait bien du temps.

― _Mon Troisième œil n'agit pas sur commande, Minerva McGonagall !_ s'emporta Sibylle tandis que Severus soupirait mentalement de lassitude. Je ne sais pas comment _exactement_ je récupérerai mon corps !

― Ça va ! lança Severus en refaisant surface. Minerva, s'il vous plaît, gardez-vous de la provoquer, d'accord ?

― Mais ce n'est pas mon but, protesta McGonagall en réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez. Je me suis simplement dit que si Trelawney a... _réellement_ un don, il aurait été idiot de ne pas en profiter, non ?

De toute sa force mentale, Severus retint Sibylle de se jeter au cou de McGonagall et s'éloigna vers la porte.

― Je propose qu'on retourne à la tour Nord, dit-il, sa cape se balançant à ses chevilles.

― Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta Lovegood. Elle va encore nous écraser comme des Nargoles !

― Je ne vais pas la laisser s'enfuir avec ce corps. Je vais l'immobiliser jusqu'au retour de Dumbledore.

― Mais elle est trop forte en duel !

― Je suis également fort en duel, déclara Severus en tournant la poignée. Et cette fois, je ne serai plus encombré d'un vase fragile. De plus, elle croit avoir tué Sibylle, ce qui lui fera baisser un peu sa garde.

Lovegood plissa les yeux d'incompréhension. Severus referma la porte et raconta alors, une seconde fois, l'histoire du thé et du Snargalouf.

― D'accord, je vois..., fit Lovegood en hochant la tête d'un air songeur. Mais si Sibylle se manifeste pendant le duel...

― Elle ne se manifestera pas. N'est-ce pas, Sibylle ? Vous resterez bien cachée dans le fond de mon corps ?

― Absolument ! assura Sibylle. Cependant, si je peux me permettre... le temps presse un peu si on veut arrêter la Dame Grise, non ?

Aussitôt, Severus rouvrit la porte et sortit dans le couloir, en direction de l'escalier. McGonagall s'empressa de le suivre.

― Je viens avec vous, dit-elle en sortant sa baguette magique. À deux, nous aurons plus de chance de l'immobiliser.

― Je viens aussi ! ajouta Lovegood derrière eux.

― Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dit Severus qui ne voulait pas s'encombrer de sa maladresse. À deux, nous parviendrons amplement à nos fins.

― Mais à trois, nous serons encore plus forts.

― Lovegood, vous en avez assez fait pour l'instant.

― Mais j'insiste ! Je connais des sorts très efficaces contre les mauvais esprits ! Je suis habile dans le camouflage aussi. Vous auriez dû me voir à la chasse au Ronflak Cornu. J'étais si discret que...

Il s'empêtra le pied dans le socle d'une armure et s'effondra en emportant la moitié de cette dernière dans sa chute. Dans le vacarme qui s'ensuivit, Severus se pinça l'arête du nez.

― Pouvez-vous faire plus de bruit, Lovegood ? railla-t-il avec irritation. Question de bien annoncer notre arrivée à la Dame Grise ?

― Désolé..., fit Lovegood en se remettant debout tant bien que mal.

McGonagall l'aida à retrouver son équilibre. Severus ramassa la casquette à pompons et la lui rendit avec un rictus.

― Restez donc en arrière, Lovegood, d'accord ? murmura-t-il. Nous nous débrouillerons très bien sans vous. Allez nous attendre au bureau de Dumbledore.

― Vous allez quelque part ?

Severus pivota sur ses talons et dégaina précipitamment sa baguette. Mais en apercevant la Dame Grise, Sibylle, terrifiée, poussa un hurlement en le faisant basculer en arrière, bousculant McGonagall et Lovegood qui perdirent également l'équilibre.

― _Sibylle, imbécile !_ s'écria Severus avec colère, empêtré par terre dans sa cape, au milieu des autres.

― _Expelliarmus !_ lança aussitôt la Dame Grise.

Leurs trois baguettes s'élèvent dans les airs et elle les rattrapa au vol. Severus s'empressa de se relever en rejetant sa cape derrière lui. Les yeux de la Dame Grise luisaient de façon glaciale tandis qu'elle les tenait tous en joue. Une valise pendait au bout de son autre bras.

― Alors, comme ça, Trelawney est toujours vivante ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

Severus resta silencieux, le cerveau tournant à toute allure en quête d'une idée de secours. Près de lui, McGonagall étouffa dans sa main une exclamation de frayeur.

― Reculez, ordonna la Dame Grise.

Ils hésitèrent.

― _Reculez !_ insista la Dame Grise en faisant mine de leur jeter un sort du bout des quatre baguettes combinées.

Ils firent un saut précipité en arrière.

― Miss Serdaigle, risqua McGonagall d'une voix tremblante. Ne faites rien que vous pourriez regretter.

― Entrez dans cette classe, interrompit la Dame Grise, impitoyable. Il est temps que je m'occupe de vous personnellement.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _À la semaine prochaine pour le tout dernier chapitre !_

 _En attendant, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! :)_


	9. La véritable voyante

_Bonjour !  
_

 _C'est la fin, déjà !_

 _Désolée du retard. J'ai simplement mal géré mon temps avant de partir en voyage. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez._

 _Merci pour vos précédentes reviews :_ **Rinku13, Zeugma412, OldGirl-NoraArlani, Noumea, Eladora** _et_ **Alienor la Fantasque**. _Je suis toujours touchée par vos motivations. Je vous aime de tout mon cœur !  
_

 _(L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à **JK Rowling** ; l'inspiration provient du film " **All of Me** ")_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 ― La véritable voyante**

Toujours à la recherche de l'idée géniale pour se sortir de là, Severus, suivi des deux autres, entra dans cette même salle de classe qu'ils venaient de quitter. La Dame Grise fit claquer la porte derrière eux.

― Retournez-vous devant moi !

― Vous n'allez quand même pas nous tuer ? dit McGonagall en s'exécutant d'un air effrayé.

― Dame Serdaigle, supplia Lovegood en tortillant sa casquette entre ses mains. Ayez pitié...

― Taisez-vous ! asséna la Dame Grise. Sachez que je ne tolère pas qu'on menace ma précieuse seconde vie !

Les yeux flamboyants, elle se bomba la poitrine en élevant le menton.

― Voyons voir ce que je ferai de vous...

Ses doigts caressaient les quatre baguettes dans ses mains.

― Des suggestions ? Comment souhaitez-vous perdre vos âmes ?

Lorsque son regard s'attarda sur le corps de Severus, ce dernier frissonna. L'expression avide de la Dame Grise fut de mauvais augure.

― Je pense que je commencerai par vous, professeur Rogue..., dit-elle dans un dangereux murmure lascif.

« Espèce de... » souffla Sibylle d'une voix étranglée d'angoisse.

Severus déglutit difficilement. La Dame Grise fit un pas vers lui, la langue glissant entre ses lèvres, quand tout à coup, dans une brusque bourrasque, des flammes surgirent dans la cheminée. Surprise, la Dame Grise se retourna. Profitant de la distraction, Severus s'élança en avant, l'attrapa par les épaules et la projeta par terre.

― _Non !_ grogna-t-elle en se débattant avec fureur.

Il lui plaqua les mains au sol. Couché sur elle, il l'immobilisa de tout son corps et serra ses poignets jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche prise sur les baguettes.

― C'est ça, faites-lui mal ! encouragea Sibylle avec sauvagerie. Elle le mérite très bien !

Les baguettes roulèrent au loin sur le parquet.

― Severus, relâchez-la, dit alors une voix calme au-dessus de lui.

Sans desserrer les poignes sur la Dame Grise, Severus releva la tête. Dumbledore en personne le surplombait de toute sa taille.

― Vous... vous êtes de retour..., balbutia Severus avec surprise.

Aussitôt, il relâcha la Dame Grise et se releva. Au-dessus de la vieille cheminée où les flammes brûlaient encore, l'occupant du portrait se faisait bousculer par le chevalier du Catogan.

― Noble sorcier ! s'écria ce dernier dans un cliquetis de ferrailles, tandis que la Dame Grise se remettait également debout en replaçant sa grande robe. J'ai exécuté vos ordres comme il se doit ! J'ai tout rapporté au grand Dumbledore !

― Et j'en suis fort ébranlé, poursuivit Dumbledore d'un air plus étonné que mécontent. Miss Serdaigle, je ne vous croyais pas aussi fourbe.

La Dame Grise émit un rire dédaigneux.

― Même le plus honnête des chiens n'aurait pas été assez stupide pour renoncer à une seconde vie gratuite ! cracha-t-elle, les cheveux en désordre. Trelawney a perdu son corps ! Maintenant, il m'appartient !

Dumbledore hocha sereinement la tête, comme s'il sympathisait avec elle, puis il sortit un vieux grimoire de sous sa cape.

― Je comprends vos émotions, reprit-il en feuilletant l'ouvrage. Il est tout à fait naturel de vouloir revivre, surtout après une mort aussi injuste que la vôtre.

― Je recommencerai ma vie et je vivrai les bonheurs qui m'ont toujours été refusés !

― Trois jours.

― Quoi, trois jours ?

Dumbledore releva la tête et la regarda d'un air navré.

― Ce corps ne vivra que trois jours sous le contrôle de votre âme, Miss Serdaigle. Après quoi, privé de sa véritable âme, il commencera à se putréfier.

― _Quoi ?_ s'exclamèrent d'une même voix Sibylle et la Dame Grise.

Dumbledore eut un fin sourire.

― Les explications figurent dans ce livre, dit-il en en caressant une page. Malheureusement, chez les sorciers, la résurrection demeure toujours impossible. À moins, bien sûr, que vous teniez à incarner un Inferius.

― Ce livre est un leurre ! s'emporta la Dame Grise, le doigt pointé sur Dumbledore. Vous essayez de me tromper !

― Comment osez-vous le traiter de menteur ! s'indigna McGonagall, qui s'était empressée de ramasser les quatre baguettes sur le sol. Si Dumbledore déclare la résurrection impossible, c'est qu'il en est ainsi !

― Ce grimoire..., remarqua Lovegood en se lissant le menton. Ne serait-ce pas ce livre sur les voyages astraux ?

― Il ne subsiste que deux copies de cet ouvrage, expliqua Dumbledore en tournant à nouveau les pages sous son nez aquilin. Beurk détenait la seconde version. Comme le contenu de ce livre est assez dangereux, il a lacéré la couverture pour en effacer le titre, par précaution, pour éviter que le ministère ne le surprenne en pareille possession. Mais il a fini, je ne sais comment, à s'en débarrasser...

― C'est cet idiot qui l'a acheté, informa Severus en jetant à Lovegood un regard de mépris. Mais Miss Serdaigle l'a détruit, dans l'espoir de garder le corps de Sibylle.

― Je l'aurais deviné, reprit Dumbledore en refermant l'ouvrage avec un bruit mat. Heureusement que j'interviens à temps. Autrement, Miss Serdaigle, vous aurez péri avec ce corps.

La Dame Grise tressaillit en serrant les poings.

― Je ne veux pas mourir à nouveau..., souffla-t-elle.

― Pourquoi ne pas passer la soirée avec moi, Miss Serdaigle ? proposa Dumbledore. Quittez ce corps et venez discuter. Je pense que vous avez grand besoin d'extérioriser quelques émotions.

― _Je ne veux pas mourir à nouveau !_ répéta la Dame Grise avec fureur, le visage crispé.

― Non, bien sûr, dit doucement Dumbledore. Moi non plus, je ne veux pas que vous mouriez... pour de bon. C'est pour cette raison que je vous encourage à quitter ce corps au plus vite, avant qu'il ne commence à se détériorer. Poudlard ne serait pas pareille sans vous. Je ne souhaite pas vous perdre, Miss Serdaigle.

Les yeux de la Dame Grise s'humidifièrent. Elle serra les lèvres un instant, puis elle échappa un sanglot en se cachant derrière ses mains. Dumbledore s'avança vers elle et lui tapota gentiment le dos.

― Miss Serdaigle..., chuchota-t-il.

― Pardonnez-moi..., hoqueta-t-elle en s'appuyant contre lui, le front sur l'épaule. J'ai simplement voulu rebâtir une vie meilleure que la précédente. Mais voilà que j'échoue encore... Je ne deviendrai jamais aussi intelligente que ma mère...

― Reconnaître vos erreurs est une grande sagesse, Miss Serdaigle, comme réparer vos torts...

Elle pleura un moment contre lui, à purger ses peines, puis enfin, elle déclara :

― D'accord... j'abandonne... j'ai été stupide... je rends l'âme...

Dumbledore tendit alors le livre à Lovegood qui s'en saisit d'un geste nerveux. Il était à présent temps de prononcer l'incantation. Severus se tint prêt, écoutant la respiration de Sibylle qui s'était accélérée sous l'émotion. Lovegood se positionna entre eux, le livre fermé, et se racla la gorge.

― Heu..., fit-il en tournant la tête vers McGonagall. J'aurai besoin de ma baguette...

McGonagall s'approcha et la lui rendit, avant de reculer de plusieurs pas comme si elle redoutait que Sibylle revienne la posséder par erreur. Lovegood souleva l'ouvrage d'une main, leva sa baguette de l'autre et commença à réciter l'incantation :

― Anima... elevatio... patientia... fiducia...

Dans un soubresaut, la Dame Grise s'écarta de Dumbledore, la tête rejetée en arrière, et souleva la poitrine au moment où une brume argentée s'y extirpa. Le fantôme de Serdaigle se matérialisa dans les airs. Ses longs cheveux voltigèrent un instant autour de son visage blême avant de retomber le long de son dos tandis qu'elle redescendait lentement vers le sol. Le regard vitreux, elle glissa jusqu'à la porte et disparut de l'autre côté sans prononcer aucun mot.

Au même moment, Severus sentit comme un vide se creuser dans son ventre. L'âme de Sibylle venait de le quitter pour retourner dans son propre corps, qui s'anima en ouvrant grand les yeux et la bouche. McGonagall se précipita auprès d'elle pour la soutenir.

― Ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

Sibylle fit oui de la tête, puis elle éclata de rire.

― Je suis revenue ! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant, les bras serrés autour d'elle dans une étreinte amoureuse. Je suis revenue dans mon corps, je contrôle tout moi-même, je suis à moi, entièrement à moi !

En la voyant aussi heureuse, Severus ne put retenir un sourire, qu'il s'empressa d'effacer lorsque Dumbledore surprit son expression. Il reprit vite son sérieux en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

― Heu..., fit-il. Maintenant que tout est terminé... que tout est retourné dans l'ordre...

― Oui, tout est retourné dans l'ordre, dit Dumbledore en s'approchant de lui, la voix basse. Mais à un détail près... Je remarque la fabuleuse mémoire de Mr Lovegood pour avoir appris tous ces mots par cœur...

― En effet, dit Severus en regardant Lovegood qui s'occupait maintenant à feuilleter le grimoire près du bureau professoral. C'est assez troublant...

― Je pense qu'il serait plus sécuritaire pour tous s'il oubliait maintenant cette incantation.

― Absolument. Voulez-vous que je le foudroie tout de suite de l'Oubliette ?

― Voyons, Severus, les bonnes manières sont toujours préférables, gronda gentiment Dumbledore.

Il se tourna vers les autres.

― Tout le monde va bien ? interrogea-t-il. Plus de peur que de mal ?

― Tout va bien, répondit McGonagall tandis que Sibylle continuait à se caresser avec bonheur. Sibylle m'a l'air aux anges.

― Et vous, cher Xenophilius ? poursuivit Dumbledore d'un air aimable. Je remarque votre fascination pour ce livre.

― Oh, oui, bredouilla Lovegood en refermant anxieusement l'ouvrage. Les... les voyages astraux m'ont toujours passionné.

― Que dites-vous d'un thé à mon bureau ? Imaginez-vous que ce sujet m'intéresse également beaucoup.

― C'est vrai ?

Dumbledore lança un clin d'œil à Severus et invita Lovegood à le suivre jusqu'à la porte.

― Vous êtes pareillement invitée, Minerva. Je suis certain que Severus s'occupera bien de Sibylle pendant qu'il la raccompagnera jusque chez elle.

― Je n'en doute pas, dit McGonagall en observant d'un air amusé Sibylle qui rougit ostensiblement devant Severus. Vous aviez raison, Albus, Sibylle Trelawney peut en effet être attachante.

― N'est-ce pas ? dit Dumbledore en affichant à son tour un air amusé, au grand agacement de Severus.

Que signifiaient toutes ces allusions ?

McGonagall s'avança, rendit leurs baguettes à Severus et Sibylle et sortit avec les deux autres dans le couloir. Dumbledore resta un instant dans l'encadrement de la porte, à fixer Severus de ses yeux bleus scrutateurs, avant de lui lancer, à voix basse :

― Il me semblait bien que Sirius Black ne pouvait être votre genre.

― Oh, taisez-vous, répliqua Severus en se sentant rougir à son tour.

Dumbledore éclata de rire.

― Il est bon de vous taquiner de temps à autre, Severus. Soit dit en passant, Jugson est arrêté. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Et il s'en retourna avec les autres.

Dès que les bruits de pas s'évanouirent dans le couloir, un silence de plomb s'abattit dans la salle de classe. On n'entendit plus que le crépitement des flammes qui continuaient de brûler dans la cheminée, projetant des lueurs rougeoyantes sur le sol et les murs. Sibylle ne disait rien, se frottant un bras, la tête baissée.

― Je... je vous remercie..., articula-t-elle enfin, à mi-voix. Vous auriez pu me laisser mourir... mais vous avez tout fait pour me sauver la vie. Grâce à vous, je...

― Ce n'est pas nécessaire de me remercier, coupa Severus d'un ton plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. J'ai fait ce que je devais faire, c'est tout.

― Oui...

Sibylle se mordit les lèvres en fuyant son regard.

― Vous avez fait ce que vous deviez faire..., répéta-t-elle d'un ton hésitant. La vie va continuer, maintenant... Je vais renfiler mes lunettes et mes châles... vous me traiterez de nouveau de folle et me mépriserez... Mes cheveux sont en désordre...

D'un geste tremblant, elle essaya de les lisser.

― Cette robe est assez décolletée, tout de même..., continua-t-elle avec malaise. Je ne pourrais sûrement pas la remettre... Quant à mes yeux... ils vont plutôt bien... même très bien... Mais je ferais mieux de remettre quand même mes lunettes. Autrement, les gens se demanderont... Vous connaissez l'antisort de ce sortilège contre la myopie... ?

― Cessez d'aplatir vos cheveux de la sorte. Je les préfère en désordre.

― Pardon ?

Sibylle se tut et retira les doigts de sa chevelure. Elle regarda Severus dans les yeux. Ce dernier se maudissait pour ne pas pouvoir résister. Au moins, se dit-il, comme personne n'habitait sa tête avec lui, il pouvait laisser libre cours à ses pensées les plus osées. Mais Sibylle s'avéra habile dans le décryptement du langage corporel. Elle sourit d'un air taquin.

― Nous n'allons quand même pas faire ça ici, non ? demanda-t-elle.

― Quoi ça ? interrogea Severus dont la respiration se fit plus lourde.

― Ne jouez pas à l'innocent. Je vois aussi clair en vous que dans une boule de cristal.

― Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous voulez dire.

Sibylle s'approcha de lui et, sans se départir de son sourire qui prit de surprenantes nuances salaces, lui passa les bras autour du cou. Elle approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et chuchota :

― Refermez-la silencieusement...

― Attendez, dit-il en éprouvant de puissants frissons le long de son échine. On... on pourrait nous surprendre...

Il dirigea sa baguette vers la porte qui se referma dans un claquement sonore.

― Que disiez-vous ? reprit-il en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche pour mieux étreindre Sibylle.

― Je vous conseillais de la refermer silencieusement... la porte, précisa-t-elle avec malice, les yeux reflétant le feu du foyer.

Severus émit un rire étonné.

― Il y a autre chose que vous pouvez prédire comme ça ?

― Bien sûr, affirma Sibylle. En ce moment, mon Troisième œil est particulièrement perçant.

― Et qu'est-ce qu'il dit votre Troisième œil ?

― Que vous ne me conduirez pas tout de suite chez moi. C'est ici que vous en avez envie... devant ce feu...

De nouveaux frissons l'enflammèrent.

― Et si vous vous trompez ? risqua-t-il en lui frottant le dos à travers la robe.

― Je me trompe rarement.

― Vraiment ?

― Vraiment.

Severus hésita. Finalement, il accepta qu'elle puisse être à ses heures une véritable voyante et lui happa les lèvres dans un baiser profond. Sibylle frétilla dans ses bras. Un instant plus tard, il l'étendit sur le sol devant la cheminée et, dans le rond de lumière rougeoyante, en fusionnant son corps au sien dans l'amour, il redevint un avec elle.

FIN

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _ _Ce chapitre clôture cette petite fanfiction humoristique. J'espère que vous aurez eu du plaisir à me lire jusqu'à la fin. Je reviendrai peut-être avec une nouvelle fanfiction, mais pour l'instant, je me concentre sur le roman original que j'ai commencé en début d'été. Je reste motivée dans mes projets, surtout grâce à vous et à vos gentils compliments. Je vous envoie plein de gros bisous ! Gardez l'inspiration vous aussi dans vos créations, bonne rentrée pour ceux qui retournent aux études, bon retour au travail et... à la prochaine !__

Melfique :)


End file.
